


Haters become Lovers

by KahluaMilk



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark Past, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Love Triangles, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-デュラララ!!×２ 結 | Durarara!!x2 Ketsu, twisted feeling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 15:25:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19704178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KahluaMilk/pseuds/KahluaMilk
Summary: After their final fight between Shizuo and Izaya, Ikebukuro become a peaceful city and everyone got what they always dreaming ofShizuo get his peace without anyone that dare to challenge himShinra finally winning the dullahan heart as for Celty, she decide to stay with Shinra and return his feelingKida and Mikado become a bestfriend againThey thought the peace will last long because Izaya, the mastermind already disappear without a traceUnfortunately for them, the peace didn't last long when a new group of enemy appear and bring more chaos to the cityShizuo and the other couldn't find any clue, who's behind the chaosIn the middle of the chaos, they already to gave up until out of nowhere Izaya appear and lend them a helpWhat's the real his intension by helping them? Is that just a trap so he could get their trust? What will Shizuo do when he finally meet his Arch-enemy again after their final fight?





	1. A Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the final fight between Shizuo and Izaya, everyone got what they want and Ikebukuro become a peaceful city
> 
> Until one day, a new enemy appear and bring more chaos than before
> 
> Shizuo and the other couldn't find any clue, who's behind it
> 
> In the middle of confusing, Izaya appear and lend them a help
> 
> What's the real reason Izaya want to help them? And what will Shizuo do when he finally meet his Arch-enemy again?

**Haters Become Lovers**  
**Chapter 1 : A Peace**

* * *

  


> **_This is a twisted story. A twisted love story. With a neigh of an urban legend, with the tears of a boy, with th return of the ordinary, with the disappearance of the mastermind, with the hints of a new story, the twisted love now close it's curtains._**
> 
> **_For their love is no longer twisted_**

* * *

**__**

**_Ikebukuro, July 24_ **

The dullahan slowly approach her fiance who currently washing some dirty dish after having a nice dinner, his cast already off now and he could walk freely around their apartment although, he still feel a little bit pain when he walk for too long but no doubt that he recovering so fast, long and this make the dullahan felt really happy.

The brunette who realize his fiancee presence stop his hand and face her, a smile slowly forming on his face "Is something wrong, my dear Celty?" he asked with a gentle voice not his usual happy tone but the gentle one, Celty reaching out for her PDA and hesitantly typing something down then shoved it to the brunette.

[I got a job but will you be fine on your own?] it say, the brunette chuckled then turn off the water and turn his body to face Celty "I'm okay, can't you see? I'm a lot better now, thanks to you who nursering me for this past a month" he said [Re-really?] she asked through her PDA

"Yes, so don't worry about me. Beside the one who should worry is me, is the job dangerous? You should turn down the offer if this really dangerous" he said with his usual tone dramatically tone

[Don't worry, it's just a job to deliver some precious document to Chiba. I'm sure, i'll be alright] she typed on her PDA "Is he hasn't contacted you?" ask Shinra, he didn't need to explain who he meant by that because Celty already knew 'who' they were talking about [No, he hasn't contact me. But, from the rumour i heard around the city, that chaosed night Shizuo beat him really bad. Their fight... I don't know how to say it... It's more big than the usual fight they had] she said, the brunette sighed

"He really serious about killing Shizuo, and here i thought he was a smart person. He should already know, it won't be that easy and nearly impossible for him to kill Shizuo beside he just a mere human plus he just use a fucking switchblade to fight Shizuo. Sometimes i think maybe he's really out of his mind to challenging someone like Shizuo" he chatted happily with his usual tone, he try to hide his worry but Celty could see it clearly the worry on his eyes, so she decide to hugged the underground doctor "Celty? What are you doing?" he asked, the dullahan release him then typed something on her PDA

[It's okay, Shinra. Shizuo didn't kill him i'm sure of it but no one know where Izaya is right now, he just vanished from there without any trace. I also asked Shiki and Namie about him but they didn't know about it either, sorry i couldn't help much]

"Don't blame yourself about that, he's really good on hiding himself and if he decide to go hid for some time then no one could find him, even the best informant in this world" he said, Celty shook her helmet and typed something again [What i mean is... There's a chance he's still alive and recovering somewhere out there, he'll be okay Shinra. He's the most thoughest person i know, after all]

The brunette eyes widened when he realize what Celty mean by that, he smiled sadly "Yeah, i know that better than anyone. I'm sure he'll be fine, somewhere in this world" he said, Celty nodded then looked toward the clock [I have to go now, you sure you'll be fine? I could ask someone to accompany you] she said

"No no no" he shook his head "I'm not that weak, Celty. You have to trust me, i'm all fine now and i will really sad if you look down on me like that. I mean, i'm your fiance and that's mean i have to protect you from any danger in this world-" a PDA shoved infront of his face [Alright alright, i get it now. Well, i have to go now] the dullahan rushed toward the done

"Just be careful" he shouted and he sighed when he hear the door closed, he sighed then continue to wash the dish. It's been a week since that chaotic night in Ikebukuro and honestly, everyone seem having their own happy ending and they slowly fix their life, one by one. I believe they will be fine. After he finish wash the dish, he walked toward the couch and sit on it

After a couple minute, he sighed "I guess, i have to find a way to kill some times or just reading some book will be good" he said while walking toward the bookshelf and try to reach one of his favorite psychology book but a book fell down right on his head, he groaned while touching his pained head "I don't know a book could be a danger weapon like this" he mumbled, he look toward the fallen book

"What's this? I never seen this book before" he said then picked the book and sit down on his couch "An album photo? Don't tell me, it's the album of my beloved Celty photo! I want to see it" he exclaimed then opened the book only to find an old photo of his highschool life.

There is a photo of him, Kadota, Shizuo and Izaya. They wear a highschool uniform and the background looked like one of the rooftop they always used on lunch. He looked so happy on it, Shizuo looked he was glaring to Izaya who standing beside him while Izaya put his hand to the blond head and smile widely, Kadota who standing beside them looked like he let out a sigh

"I've never know we have this kind of picture" he mumbled. Shinra know Izaya was just a cocky bastard who keep ruined people live but he couldn't bring himself to hate him, he felt like he couldn't judge him when he's doesn't much better than him beside Shinra know deep inside Izaya, he's really a good person, and Shinra know it.

He just a person who never understand his own emotion, he thinks it could help him to understand his own emotion if he observing human. He just a little kid inside a mature body, he didn't know what enough is. He just like a little kid who keep playing with fire because no one tell him to stop. God, i wish i could be there for him. Maybe i shouldn't introduce him to Shizuo after all, that way maybe just maybe, all of this wouldn't happen.

A sound of knock on the door intterupt him "Who's that?" he muttered while looking toward the front door, the knock keep continue and continue "Okay okay, just wait a minute" he shouted

Stood up from the couch, he walked down the hall toward the door but after a couple step, he suddenly stopped 'What if it's someone bad that planning to hurt me! Argh, i should have ask Shizuo to accompany me. Now i'm terrifying for no reason' he thought

The knock keep continue and getting louder and louder 'I guess i have no other choice' he said as he grab an umbrella and slowly reaching the knob, then he slowly opened the door, slowly but surely he could see the person who standing infront of him, he widened his eyes and he dropped his umbrella "But how?!" he said with disbelief tone

* * *

_**Six months laters...** _

_**January, 15** _

Heiwajima Shizuo, the strongest man in Ikebukuro who everyone feared, currently sitting by himself on Ikebukuro park. Blowing some smoke he keep staring at the blue sky above him 'Peace' is all he could describe about his life right now. Is this good? He honestly don't know, six month ago maybe he will answer 'yes' immediately but now... He don't know anymore

In his life, all he want is to have a peaceful life but he can't have it because of 'him' Orihara Izaya, the infamous informant broker in Shinjuku and Ikebukuro. The one and only person who dare to challenge him, and the one and only person who dare to taunt him, always manipulate people just for fun.  
He really hate Izaya, he despise his being and want to kill him. Why?

Because Izaya always messing with him, frame him for murder he never done, got him arrested by the police because a misunderstanding, made him fired from his job because he got rage and lost control, plus Izaya success to made Shizuo have a huge debt to the town because the damage he always done when he's in fight with Izaya. Yeah, that's the reason why Shizuo hate Izaya

But there are a real reason why he really hated Izaya and it's because his smirk, Shizuo really hate that mischiveous smirk and he really want to wipe it from Izaya face. It's kind of weird reason but it's the truth, 'if' Izaya never show him that annoying smirk when they first met in highschool, then maybe... just maybe... They could become a friend or maybe more

The blond shook his head _'Get it together, Shizuo. He's your arch-enemy, you hate him and he's hate you'_ he thought while leaned again to the bench, well... They are an arch-enemy but for some reason, Izaya hasn't appear in Ikebukuro for six fucking month. At the first, Shizuo thought he just need some time to recover from his wound, his wound from their biggest fight but he slowly doubt that Izaya still alive

Honestly, it was the biggest fight Shizuo ever had in his life and Izaya? Well, he's wounded really badly to the point he might die, Shizuo know about it that's why he never planning to finish him but Vorona intterupt them and attack Izaya with her knife, the attack seem got him more than i think because he immediately fell to the ground with pained expression.

That's when i realize there's weird feeling inside me, like i want to approach him, picked him and we will go to Shinra together and everything will change, that's what i thought would happen however to my surprise, Vorona brought a gun with her and she pointed her gun toward Izaya. It seriously conflicted me at that time, i feel i want to snap the gun from her hand then take Izaya away from there but i can't do that because he's my arch-enemy.

Arch-enemy didn't help each other and they didn't care for each other so i decide to stand still and waiting for opportunity for me to bring him without anyone notice. Lucky me, a light bomb appear so i took the opportunity and runnning toward Izaya, i could clearly see his shocked expression

_"Came to finish me, Shizuo" he said try to stay look strong "Shut up, could you move your leg?" i asked while kneel down beside me "Can't you see, you broke my leg and my arm" he said i coop my hand behind his back and behind his leg then lift him "What are you doing?" the raven asked_

_"Shut up, i just don't want you to die because of me and don't ask me why because i don't know either why i do this" he said then a man around 40 came out of nowhere and look confused "What are you doing?" he asked "I try help him" replied the blond "Let me take him from here" he said, i nodded then handed Izaya to him "Thank you, Shizu-chan" Izaya mumbled, the blond nodded as reply_ _"Um... Thank you for helping" he said then running away with a girl that wear a glasses._

When the bomb effect began to fading i couldn't see Izaya anywhere anymore and that's the last time i sees him, if i think about it again... Why i'm helping him? Why the hell i'm helping my arch-enemy?! I should just kill him right there, but well i don't want to be a murderer but that's not mean i have to help him... Argh, it's really complicated

But still, i'm helping him... The person who i claim as my Arch-enemy, is the same person that i try to help and Izaya say 'thank you' to me. Seriously, what the hell is wrong with me? It's been six month and there's something has been bother me, there's feeling weird feeling inside me, something that i couldn't describe, something that has been pissing me make me more irritated than usual, something i never feel before. _'Maybe i've started to lost my sanity'_ he thought then chuckled

"Shizuo-senpai, don't ignore me!" he lift his head and see an angry look from his kouhai "Kaede? What are you doing here?" he asked "I'm going to grab some russian sushi for my lunch. Shizuo-senpai itself, what are you doing here?" the girl looked around 20, she have a blond twintail hair and pink coloured eyes

"I'm just enjoying my day off" he say blow some smoke, the girl sighed "Shizuo-senpai really easy to read, enjoying day off doesn't suit you, Shizuo-senpai. Oh, i have a good idea. Why don't we go grab some lunch together?" she offering, the blond silence for a couple second "Okay" he replied while stood from his seat

They walked toward russian sushi "Shizu-o, it's nice to see you. Are you come here to eat some sushi?" greeted a tall black skinned man "Yo, Simon. Shizuo-senpai and i want to eat some russian sushi today" she declared happily "Good good, Kadota and his gang also eating inside. Want to join them?" asked Simon "That's a good idea" said the blond, Simon nodded then lead them the table "Oh, Shizu-chan. What a surprise, what are you doing here?"

For a second, Shizuo thought it was Izaya who calling him but when he look toward the source of the voice, it was just Erika and her gang "We want to grab lunch together, Erika-san" replied Kaede "Oh, long time no see Kaede-chan. Come on, sit beside me and eat with us. You too, Shizu-chan" she said while motion the empty space beside her "Okay" replied Kaede who pulling Shizuo with her

Both of them ordered some sushi and waiting for Simon to come, Kadota cleared his throat "So, are you guys are dating?" he asked, both of them blinked several time Shizuo let out a chuckle while Kaede burst into laugh "Eh? What's wrong?" asked Walker "That's really hilarious, Kadota-san. Me and Shizuo-senpai? No way" she said wipe the tears from the corner of her eyes

"Geez, Kadota. What makes you think that?" he asked "Sorry, guys. It's just you guys really seem that close" he said nervously "Dotachin, you should know that Shizu-chan are waiting for Iza-iza to come back. Shizu-chan only loves Iza-iza" she said "Hah? What did you just say?" asked Shizuo "Oh please, Shizu-chan. Stop denying your feeling toward Iza-iza" she said

Before Shizuo could argue, Simon came with their sushi "Itadakimasu" they said and start eating their food "Ne ne, did you hear the rumour that famous lately?" asked a girl who sit on the table beside them "Oh, that rumour it's about a demon sword that appear in Japan, right?" the other girl said "Are they talking about Saika?" Erika whispered "I don't know, but it's a demons sword we talking about" replied Saburo

"Guys, it's might be just a rumour" sighed Kadota "My uncle who work as police said to me that lately, the police has been discoveries a lot of dead body" the girl continue "It's maybe just some gang or mafia or even Yakuza who did it" said the other girl disagreed "This dead body, their head has been slashed off from their body" the other girl choked their food "Eh? Really?" she asked "Plus, on Yokohama there has been a random shooting there has been a lot victim"

Kadota and the other look at each other "Ne ne, do you think what the girls said is true?" asked Erika as she walk out from Russian Sushi with the other "It's just a rumour so we didn't know if it's true or not" said Saburo "Tch, I have a feeling that my peaceful life will once again be destroyed" the blond growled

  
"Let just hope that rumour wasn't right" Kadota suggested "Yeah, you maybe right" agreed Saburo "I don't want to die yet. God, please save us" exclaim Kaede "We should go home now" said Erika, but then Kaede realize the light of laser on Shizuo head "Shizuo-senpai, watch out" she said then push the blond until they fell to the ground "What are you-" he was cut off when he sees a bullet hit the pavement

"What the hell happened?" asked Kadota "Get down, everyone. There's someone try to shoot us" warned Kaede, the van gang immediately get down while trying to search where the sniper "What we have to do?" asked Kadota suddenly a scream echoed through Ikebukuro street, when they look to the source they can see a woman lying on the ground while hold her injury leg

"Help help" her boyfriend try to ask for help but he got a shot on his arm "What we have to do?" asked Erika "Shizuo-senpai, could you throw anything toward that building? I could see a sniper from here" said Kaede while pointed toward a certain building "Got it" the blond replied while lift a trash can to the building "Did it work?" asked Erika

"I don't know, but let's get out of here" Saburo suggested "You two, we'll drive you guys home" said Kadota, "What about them?" ask Kaede "They already called ambulance, we have to get away from here" said Walker Shizuo nodded while muttered "Thank you" they walked into the van and drive away from there

On a certain rooftop, a girl looking toward Shizuo and the other through her gun lense, her phone ringing "Sorry, they got away. Don't worry, i will finish this mission" she said then walked out from the rooftop

"Ah, i can't wait again to start this game" said a mysterious woman while looking out from a giant window

* * *

_**Four months later...** _

_**Broussais University Hospital, Paris** _

_**April, 14** _

A woman looked around 30 lying on the bed with many machine hooked on her, beside her there's a raven haired male sitting on the chair while holding the woman hand "Sanae-san, please be strong and wake up soon" he mumbled, his phone ringing and when he took a look on it 'Namiko-san' is what written on the screen, he picked the call

"Hello, Namiko-san" he greeted _"How's Sanae?"_ the woman asked from the other side "Same as usual, the doctor already gave up" he said while glance to the sleeping woman with sadly expression _"It's okay, she will awake. You have to believe it"_ said Namiko "Yeah, you right Namiko-san" the raven said

_"Just don't push yourself, Izaya. Everything will be alright"_ she said, the raven hummed as reply while hung up the call, he sighed then walked toward the window. Once again, his phone ringing. He thought it'll be Namiko but he widened his eyes when he sees the one who call him is "Shinra" he mumbled


	2. New Enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New enemy appear and he bring more troubled with them, will Shizuo and the other stop the mess before it's too late?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter, guys.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it

  
**Haters Become Lovers**  
**Chapter 2 : New Enemy**

* * *

> _**A great man could be a hero in a war but when peace comes he might immediately become feared like a monster for being preposterously strong** _
> 
> _**~ Orihara Izaya** _

* * *

_**Three months after the shoot...** _

_**Kishitani residence...** _  
_**March, 31** _

_"It was reported that this afternoon there had been a random shooting again. This is the fifteenth case of residents in Tokyo and surrounding areas during the past three months, the police now warned the citizen to be careful during the night and during the day. Now, we'll move to another news"_

The underground doctor switched the tv off and look toward his 'guest' while used his serious face "Like you see, lately has been chaotic. And we, somehow have to stop it" he said, Kadota raised his eyebrow "Isn't the police already look onto this case? We shouldn't be worry because it might will be solved in a week or month" he said

"I'm afraid, i have to doubt with the police work. I heard from my acquaintance, it's always Yakuza who help the police to solve the problem" noted Shinra, Shizuo looked at him with annoyed look "So? What's the connection with us?" he asked "There has been a riot inside them, right now. I'm doubted 'this' will be over in the next week or a month" he said while adjusted his glasses  
"It might be 'that' flea who scheming this, i won't get shocked if it's really him" he said.

"Well, it'll make sense if it's really him who behind this" Kida commented "Yes, i will agreed with you but we have one problem" said the underground doctor "And what kind of problem it is?" asked Chikage "There's no way it's Izaya would behind this" he declared

"Why? Why are you so confident with it? It might be really him" said Shizuo while shrugged "You guys have to face the reality, you know. There's no way he still alive and from what i hear from Chikage who is there, and by his explanation about the situation, it's impossible for him to survive" he said, the room fell silence until Mikado speak up "So, what we have to do now? We know the police couldn't handle this situation" he said

"That's why i called you all here, we have to make alliance. All of us" he declared "We have to forget about Yellow Scarves, Blue Squares, Toramaru or even Dollar. We have to work together because i don't want any victim because of this shooting. Plus, i don't want to wake up tomorrow and found out that one of us become the victim. I heard from the news, there's already dead victim because of this shooting. What do you think about this?" he asked

Everyone look a little bit hesitant "Okay, i'm in. I don't care what will happen to me but if Kasuka become the victim i'll surely regret it" Shizuo said dissimevely

"Well, i guess we don't have other choice. So i'm in" said Masaomi, Kadota and his gang smile toward each other "We'll join too" added Kadota "Well, it's look like gonna be fun so i'm in" Chikage said "Yeah, Anri and i will join too" said Mikado "We all agree now, so let's decide our group name!" exclaimed the underground doctor.

"You look more happy to decide this group name then to fulfill this group purpose" Kadota snorted "I should know this gonna be happen" Shizuo snarled [Please forgive his stupidity] the dullahan typed on her PDA "Guys, i think we should start to think about the name so our enemy will remember us" Shinra interrupted

"I guess we have no other choice, what about Red Panther?" asked Kida "No, don't used colors me. We were different than the colors gang" replied Shinra "How about Defenders?" asked Saburo "No, too plain" replied Shinra again

"What about Justice Bringers?" asked Miyoshi "No, i'm kinda don't like how it sound. We definitely not police or something" Kadota said

"Why we have to think a difficult name? Just name it Torama-" before Chikage could finish his sentence Kadota and Shinra shouted "No" at the same time

"What about Hellraisers?" ask Mikado "No, that's not good" reply Walker

"What about Black Cube?" asked Kadota

"Black Hole sound good"

"No, Erika. I know what you mean by that, so no"

"Ah, Dotachin. No fun at all"

"Black Reapers?" asked Walker

[No, i don't like how it sound]

"Unbeatable?" ask Anri

"But, we're not unbeatable" replied Kadota "Yeah, it's just Shizuo who unbeatable" added Shinra

"What about Brute Force?" he asked

"Do you want my fist collided with your face?" asked Shizuo

"I'm just kidding, Shizuo" replied Shinra

"I'm running out of idea? Is there anyone who have another idea?" asked Miyoshi

"Well, do you have any idea Shizuo-kun?" asked Shinra "Just named it 'Renaissance' don't be too difficult" he replied, the room fell silence as them keep looking toward the blond "What it is?" he asked feel irritated "Well, who would guess that Shizuo could think a good name like that" said the underground doctor

"The hell that's mean?" the blond roared "Just forget it. By the way, i am now declared that this group name is Renaissance and we will stop this chaos that happen in Tokyo" declared Shinra "So, what we have to do now?" asked Kida

"First is searching for any information about this group that start this chaos at the first place and we all know where to found it. Let's hire some informant broker to seek for the information we want" he said "Well, if we work together i believe we will solve this problem quicker than the police" said Erika

* * *

_**Two week later...** _  
_**April, 14** _

"I just realize that saying is so much easy than doing it" said Erika "What happened?" the underground doctor asked [We got no clue about this group, at all] reply the dullahan "Eh? But how that happen?" asked Shinra "Every informant broker we asked help is refuse to accept the job" replied Kadota

"They say it's really dangerous to find any information about them  
Because some of informant that work with the police has been killed when they investigate this group, that's make the other informant scared and going to hide for some time" added Saburo

"The informant i know even say this to me 'There's only one informant broker that dare to seek for information about them. His name is Orihara Izaya. Among every informant i know in my life, he is the only one who dare and didn't scared to challenge a group like them' he said that" said Miyoshi

"So, we're on dead end now?" asked Shinra while try to think of an idea "Yeah, and not just that, a couple of my underling has been attacked by a couple of mysterious man" said Chikage "Eh? Did they see who attacked them?" ask Shinra

"No" replied Chikage "That's weird" mumbled Aoba "What it is?" asked Mikado "I heard a news that a couple member of Blue Square has been attacked by a couple man in their hideout" he replied "Did it caused by the same group?" Kadota asked "I don't know, they didn't see their face" reply Aoba "So, we really on dead end. Maybe it's better if Orihara-san is here" he said

"Yeah, if he's here maybe we could ask some information from him" Kadota agreed, Shinra who heard what Miyoshi just said looked like thinking about something "What's wrong, Shinra?" ask Kadota, he grinned then stood up from his seat [Where are you going?] asked the dullahan

"I'm gonna make a phone call" he said while smiled then walk toward the balcony "Whenever i see that smile, i know he is planning something" said Kadota [Weirdly, i feel same thing like you] the dullahan said, when he reach the balcony he close the balcony door then take out his phone from his coat

'I never thought i'm gonna do this now' he thought while scrolling through his contact list and stopped on a contact named 'Izaya', he grinned then push the green bottom and put the phone on his ear "He sure take a long time" Shizuo commented, they looked toward Shinra who currently talking to someone through his phone

He put back the phone to his coat and walked in "Guys, i have good news" he exclaimed happily "What it is?" asked Kida "I'll tell you on the next meeting" he said [Why?] asked Celty "Well, we really work so hard for this two week. So i guess why don't we take some time for rest, after a week we will gather here again and discuss for the next move" he said

Everyone look confused about Shinra sudden decision but they agreed to meet on the next week. After everyone going back home to their home, Celty walk approach Shinra who sitting on the couch while watching the tv, she typed something down on her PDA and shove it toward him. [What are you planning?] she asked through her PDA

"I have a plan my dear Celty, a plan for stopping this chaotic situation that's why we have to prepare" he said [Prepare for what? I don't want if this something dangerous] she said, Shinra grinned widely "Don't worry, it'll be fine because we just pepare to have a special guest" he said

* * *

_**One week later...** _  
_**Kishitani residence...** _  
_**April, 21** _

"So, we already gathered here again as you say. What our next move?" asked Kadota "Well, i have a good news for you" he said "What it is?" ask Erika "I found an informant that want to help us to solve this problem" he said while adjust his glasses "Well, that's good. Who is it?" asked Chikage, the ex-bartender looked around the apartment

"Shinra, your house today smell like a shit" he commented The brunette tensed then turn toward his fiancee "I can't do this, Celty. He will surely kill me if he knew who is it" he whispered toward his fiancee [We don't have any other choice, he will understand just believe in him] the dullahan said through her PDA

"So? Who's the informant you talking about?" asked the ex-bartender while tapping his foot to the floor "He is... The problem is... You wouldn't like this person" he said nervously "He is-" before he could finish his sentence, the door of the guest room swung open and reveal a familiar figure.

A male looked around 24, he have black messy hair, crimson coloured eyes with a dark circle around it, he wear a plain black long sleeved v-neck that little too big on him and made one of the side slide down to his biceps, and he also wear a black long trouser.

He rubbed his eyes "Good morning" he greeted weakly looked so exhausted, without waiting for a reply he walked toward the kitchen and opened the refrigerator to take out a bottle of water. Everyone there who's there really shocked, it made them didn't know how to react and just staring toward the raven. After drinking the water, he walked back to the guest room

"Don't mind me and just continue what your doing" he say while shut the door closed, the room fell silence, none of them reacted they just staring at the closed door, and the first person who snapped back to reality is Erika "Oh my god! Is that Iza-iza?! Eh?! But how?! Isn't he dead" she yelled it made everyne snapped back to reality

"Oh no, of course not. He just my patient who incredibly look like him" chuckled Shinra nervously. He could see a vein popped on the blond face "What is this mean, Shinra? Is that really that fucking flea?" he growled "Y-you s-see, it's re-really fu-funny when you think a-about it again" he stuttered "Shut up" he roared while stomped his foot toward the guest room

"E-eh, Shizuo wait a minute. I could explain this" he said running after the blond "Shut up" he retorded again "I-za-ya-kuun" he say while grab the knob and push the door open "I'm gonna kill-" he stopped his sentence when he looked at the naked Izaya infront of him, the raven haired male widened his eyes.

He was changing his clothes when the blond barged in, a faint color of red appear on the blond face "E-eh... E-e-etoo" he stuttered try to find a good reason to escape from the situation While the raven blinked several time, looked toward the blond then to his body which didn't have nothing attached on it

This made Izaya snapped back and just realize that he was completely naked infront of his arch-enemy! Of all people!!... He was completely naked infront of Shizuo, the raven took a couple switchblade that lying on the nightstand and look toward the blond with reddish face "Die?!" he shouted

"Geez, you should be careful next time when you walked into someone room, Shizuo" Shinra advised while tending several wound on the ex-bartender body "Shut up, i don't know he was changing his clothes beside why is the 'flea' in your house, Shinra? Didn't you say there's a big chance he was dead?" he asked, Shinra chuckled nervously "You see, i was asking for his help to solve this problem together, isn't that good?" he replied

"That doesn't answer my real question, Shinra" he growled "Shinra, didn't you say to us that there's no way Izaya could survive from that fight, so how is he here?" asked Kadota "Dotachin, you really silly to think i'm gonna die because of that" said Izaya who appear from behind the couch where Shizuo sit, he wear a plain red long sleeved v-neck and black long pants

He hold a cup lf coffee and rest his arm to the couch "But, i see you that night. And you really dying that time, there's no way you could survive" Chikage stated "If i'm not survive from that fight, then who is the one standing infront of you right now if it wasn't me?" he asked while grinning widely

"Shinra, please explain this to us?" demand Kadota "You hasn't explain anything to them?" ask Izaya "Well, i'm planned to. Anyway, you see Izaya never die nor dying from that fight he have with Shizuo and i just know about it one week after that night" he began "How did you know he's still alive?" ask Mikado "Because he came to my apartment" he replied

* * *

_**Nine month ago...** _  
_**One week after the chaotic night** _

_**Kishitani residence...** _

A sound of knock on the door intterupt his thought "Who's that?" he muttered while looking toward the front door, the knock keep continue and continue "Okay okay, just wait a minute" he shouted while stood up from the couch, he walked down the hall toward the door but after a couple step, he suddenly stopped _'What if it's someone bad that planning to hurt me! Argh, i should have ask Shizuo to accompany me. Now i'm terrifying for no reason'_ he thought

The knock keep continue and getting louder and louder _'I guess i have no other choice'_ he said as he grab an umbrella and slowly reaching the knob, then he slowly opened the door, slowly but surely he could see the person who standing infront of him, he widened his eyes and he dropped his umbrella "But how?!" he said with disbelief tone

Infront of him standing a certain familiar figure of a raven haired male, he wear black jacket with red fur-trimmed, black long shirt inside it and black long pants "Don't look at me like i'm a ghost, Shinra" he said with sarcasm "How did you still alive?! Your fight... Shizuo... Anf Vorona... Chikage told me that you are dying" he shouted

"It's too bad, because i'm standing right infront of you" he said "But how?!" the brunette asked "I will explain everything, but let's talk about it inside" he said while stepped in and grab the brunette hand, he closed the door, and drag the brunette toward the living room with him, when they reach there Izaya release Shinra hand

"It's so exhausting to walk here without being seen by anyone" he said while dropped his body to the couch, Shinra didn't move from his spot and keep staring at him with disbelief look

"Stop staring at me you perverted underground doctor" hissed Izaya, the brunnete blinked then smiled widely "What is that suspicious smile you have?" asked the raven "You really alive, Izaya. You're not die, you really alive. Let me examine your body to find the reason" he said while jumped toward the raven and make both of them fell to the couch

"How did you survive without any injury? Even i have to tend Shizuo who got a fucking broken arm, can you believe it? He's the one who have inhuman strength, he's the one who never got a serious injury is having his arm broken, how did you do it? Plus he also have several slash on his body that i predicted caused by your switchblade. Ne ne, Izaya tell me how did you still alive?"  
Shinra keep babbled about it while the raven try to free himself from the underground doctor "Shinra, stop strangle me" he said keep trying to push the doctor aside, he suddenly stop when he felt Shinra body began to tremble and soon his babbling turn into sobbing

"I... I thought you were dead, Izaya. N-no matter how bad guy you are, you're still my friend... My bestfriend and i can't stop to think that this might be my fault" he said between his sob, the raven stop struggling and patting the brunette hair

"There there, don't be too sweet or Celty would be jealous at me" he said, he could hear Shinra chuckled and then he move his body and sit beside Izaya "I'm sorry" is all he could say as he leaned on the couch

"What for?" asked the raven "Maybe, i shouldn't introduce you to Shizuo. If it'll end like this" he replied, the raven sighed while staring at the ceiling "Is not your fault, in fact i'm really thanked you and maybe i should thanked Shizu-chan too by giving him the peace he always want" he said, the brunette look toward Izaya "What do you mean by thanked me and Shizuo?" he asked

"You are my one and only bestfriend i had, you never judge me and my work. As for Shizu-chan, if he's not 'kill' me that night, i might still work as Informant Broker" he replied, the brunette look at Izaya "Eh? Didn't you like to work as informant?" he asked "Yeah, it's the most suitable job for me, however i decide to stop pretend and take a real action. That's why i came here, Shinra"

The underground doctor looked at him confused "What are you gonna do after getting 'killed' by Shizuo. You really mean to him, he might blaming himself for beat you" the raven let out a chuckle "Yeah, that's why i'm gonna leave this town and gave him what he's always wanted, a peaceful life. As for me, i would go to french and changed my identity" he said

"French? That's sure really far from here... When will you go back?" he asked "I don't know, i might never come back. But, before doing that. I have to do one more things" he said and faced the underground doctor and bowed his head down "I'm really sorry because i hide Celty years for a couple years and as for my redemption, i'll gave you anything you want as apologize"

"Eh? But, it's not enterily your fault, some of it is my father fault too beside i'm really grateful that you hide her head, because i could never imagine my life without her" the raven sighed "Are you really going to act hard to me? Just tell me what do you want from me and i'll try to grant it" the brunette shrugged "Can i ask you to stay here with me? With Kadota and Shizuo?" he asked

The raven smiled sadly "You know i can't do that, i have some bussiness to do" he said "Yeah, i know it" replied Shinra, they fell silence for a couple minute until the brunette shrugged "I can't decide it for now, so why don't gave me some time to think?" he said while grinned "I really hate you Shinra" the raven chuckled

"And i... Love you as a friend" replied Shinra "Should i feel flattered?" he asked "Don't be, the one and only i love in this world is Celty. I have no room for you in my heart" he said "Ouch, that's hurt Shinra" chuckled the raven "That's remind me, how did you survive from the fight?" he asked, the raven blinked several time before burst into laugh "I'm not completely human, Shinra. And i believe, you already know about that" he said, the brunette huffed

"Then that's great, let me examine you now" Shinra said getting excited "No, i have to go now before your someone came or before your fiancee come back" he said while stood from the couch "You sure wouldn't wait for Celty?" he asked "If i let her know i'm still alive then what's the point on having that fight with Shizu-chan?" he said "I just need you to know i'm alive because if Celty know it's just about time until everyone know about it, it'll ruin the peace i try to create" he said

The brunette sighed "Okay, be careful then. Don't forget to send me some stuff from french" he said "Well, i will if i didn't forget about you" he chuckled "How cruel" the brunette said "See you again, Shinra" he said while walked toward the door and shut the door.

From that time, a couple person has come to him and ask about where Izaya but he never told them about anything and pretend Izaya was dead, he decide to never bother him again and let him to start a new life...  
Until... A certain person pulled the strings from behind and another riot happened on Tokyo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's unexpected for anyone. Who would thought the informant still alive and healthy plus he said something about he's not human to Shinra.
> 
> Keep reading the story to know the real reason why Izaya still alive
> 
> P.S : Somehow the chapter 0 and 1 has been switched on the chapter list and i don't know why that happen. So i have to delete the chapter 1 and re-update it, so you guys wouldn't confuse...


	3. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izaya said he willing to help but could they trust him?

**Haters become Lovers**  
**Chapter 3 : Trust**

* * *

> _**Love or hate me, both are in my favor. If you love me, i'll be always in your heart. If you hate me, i'll be always in your mind.** _

_**~William Shakespeare** _

* * *

_**One week ago...** _  
_**On Reinaissance first meeting...** _

"I just realize that saying is so much easy than doing it" said Erika "What happen?" the underground doctor asked [We got no clue about this group] reply the dullahan "Eh? But how that happen?" asked Shinra "Every informant broker we asked help is refuse to accept the job" replied Kadota "They say it's really dangerous to find any information about them because some of informant that work with the police has been killed when they investigate this group, that's make other informant scared and going to hide for some time" added Saburo

"The informant i know even say this to me 'There's only one informant broker that dare to seek for information about them. His name is Orihara Izaya. Among every informant i know in my life, he is the only one who dare and didn't scared to challenge a group like them' he said that" said Miyoshi

"So, we're on dead end?" ask Masaomi, Shinra who heard what Miyoshi just said looked like thinking about something, he grinned then stood up from his seat [Where are you going?] asked the dullahan  
"I'm gonna make a phone call" he said while smiled then walk toward the balcony.

"Whenever i see that smile, i know he is planning something" said Kadota [Weirdly, i feel same thing like you] the dullahan said, when the underground doctor reach the balcony he close the balcony door then take out his phone from his coat

 _'I never thought i'm gonna do this now'_ he thought while scrolling through his contact list and stopped on a contact named 'Izaya', he grinned then push the green bottom and put the phone on his ear, he feel doubt that Izaya would answer his phone however he was wrong

 _"Hello? Shinra? Is that you?"_ he could hear the raven voice from the other side

"Yeah, it is me Izaya. Are you already forget about me" he said try to used his usual cheerful tone

 _"What do you want, Shinra?"_ asked Izaya "I call to tell you that it's time to pay your debt on me" he said while form a smirk on his face

 _"Oh, i thought you already forgot about that. I'm listening. What do you want?"_ the raven stated "I need you to comeback to Japan, Izaya" he demanded _"I thought we already talk about this... I ca-"_

"Yeah, i know you can't come back to stay. But you could come back to help me. There's a big problem here and to my surprise, it wasn't started by you" he said

 _"Ouch, that's hurt Shinra. Just for you to know, every problem that happen in Ikebukuro and Shinjuku wasn't 100% started by me"_ he chuckled but then fell silence _"I can't go back, Shinra. I'm not ready to face my past beside would it annoying the other if i came back?"_ he said

"It's okay, Izaya. They wouldn't get annoying if you there because you're helping us" he said _"You right, and should i remind you about that there's still Shizu-chan that really hate me. What are you gonna do?"_ asked the raven

"Temporary truce, so what do you think about it? Don't forget you have a huge debt to me and to everyone else too" he whispered the last part, wished for Izaya to agreed

He can hear a sighed from the other side _"Okay, i'll be there next week"_ replied the raven "Next week? No, it's too long. Tomorrow you leave from french so you'll reach here the next day" said the underground doctor

 _"Shinra, Do you know how long the flight from Paris to Japan is? it takes a minimum is eleven hours and a maximum is twelve hours beside i couldn't reserve the ticket now"_ he said

"So you've been living in Paris" said Shinra try to change the subject _"Don't even try to change the subject"_ demand Izaya "But it's you who in debt with me, Izaya. So enjoy your flight and about the ticket, i'm sure you'll find a way. You always find it" he mocked

 _"I really hate you, Shinrs"_ he paused then growled _"Okay._.. _I'll be there in two days. See you there"_ he said ready to hung up the call until... "Wait!!" blurted Shinra made the raven stopped _"What it is?"_ asked Izaya "Thanks, i know it's hard for you to come back. So i'm appreciate it" he whispered _"No problem"_ reply Izaya.

* * *

_**On the same day...** _  
_**Paris, French...** _

The raven hung up the call while sighed "Something's wrong?" asked a woman who sit beside the sleeping comatoist woman "Your son is really a troublesome even for me, i have to admit it" he chuckled "Shinra? Geez, that stupid son. What did he do this time?" asked the woman, she have a brown hair that reach to her shoulder and brown coloured eyes, she looked around 20 but her age almost 40

"He asked me to come back, he said there's some problem in Ikebukuro and he need my help plus he demand me to take the flight tomorrow. Is he crazy or something?" he said while looking through the window "Isn't that good? At least you could meet with Shizuo-kun again with that reason, you two really fit together and i'm sure Namiko would be happy to have you as her son in law" she said with gently tone

"Don't be stupid, he and i are no more than enemy. He hates me and i hates him, nothing would ever change between us" he denied "Are you sure that's hate you feel toward him? Because sometime you mistake a love as hate and a hate as love. A famous man say, Love or hate me, both are in my favor. If you love me, i'll be always in your heart. If you hate me, i'll be always in your mind. See, that's why Hate and Love aren't that different" she said

"Yeah yeah, that's really a nice word you have there, Kaname-san. If i recall it was Shakesspeare" he said, the woman grinned

"Which is remind me so much to Shinra, i guess he's your son after all" stated the raven "He's my son after all" exclaimed Kaname "Are you sure you'll be fine here?" he asked "Don't worry, i will ask Namiko or Kyoko to accompany me here" she replied

The raven look toward Sanae who lying on the bed with a sad look "It's all my fault" he mumbled but Kaname could hear him clearly "What do you mean by that Izaya?" she asked "It's my fault Sanae-san fell coma for fifteen years, it's my fault that Shizu-chan got his inhuman strength, it's my fault that Sayako-san got possessed by Saika, and it's my fault that Anri-chan have to grow without her mother. Everything's my fault" he said

He widened his eyes when Kaname gave him a tight embrace "It's not your fault, Izaya. It's **'her'** fault so stop blaming yourself because you didn't do wrong thing" she whispered to the raven's ear, Izaya hugged back and close his eyes "Thanks" he mumbled after a couple minute Izaya broke away from the hug and let out a chuckl "It's really weird, i'm feel really weird inside me, it's like i want to screaming but i know i couldn't" he said

"That's what we call sadness, Izaya. I know you couldn't understand your own emotions but i believe that one day, you will be able to cry and when that's happen you have to let it go all burden you felt because of 'her', okay" she said and the raven nodded "I have to start packing my things now, Shinra will be mad if i come late" he chuckled "Okay, be careful" she said while kissed the raven forehead "I will" he replied

* * *

_**The next day... April, 15** _  
_**International Airport, Charles de Gaulle** _

"You don't have to come here, Namiko-san, Kaname-san" he looked toward two women behind him "What do you just say? This is a long flight and it made me worried. What if the plan crash and-" replied Namiko "Namiko, don't be tok dramatic like that" Kaname rolled her eyes "You sure your son wouldn't miss you because you're staying here?" asked Izaya

"There's no need to worry about my dumb-son. Take care" she said "Take care of yourself, Izaya" Kaname said, Izaya smiled "I will" he said "There, you are smiling right now" Namiko said while kissed his forehead "I'm not little kid, Namiko-san" he said "I don't care. You really cute, oh i hope you will soon become my son in law" she said, he could feel his cheek start feel hotter "I'm going now" he said wave his hand toward Namiko and Kaname.

After that he walk into the plane and sit down on his seat. He look around to find a couple people with a rich look _'Flight with class A sure is different'_ he thought while looked out toward the window and see the scenery of Paris city, his heart beat so fast when the thought of coming back to Ikebukuro start appear in hisnmind

 _'What if... Shizu-chan wouldn't want to forgive me when he know the real reason why he have that strength? Will Shinra still want to be my friend when he know the real reason why Celty was here in the first place? Will Anri forgive me when she know the real reason why her mother have Saika? I guess not, human doesn't forgive that easily'_ he thought

**'You are nothing to me, Izaya'**

He immediately shook his head _'Don't think about that know, i don't have time to think about it'_ he thought over and over "Excuse me, sir. Would you want some snack?" ask a stewardess "Oh, no thanks. I'm fine" replied the raven, she nodded then move to the other passenger. He sighed and then place a pink headphone to his head 'a music maybe could calm me down' he thought.

He start closing his eyes when the song start to calm him down and slowly he drifted toward a dream

It was a mess and there's so much blood and there's so much dead body lying everywhere

 _'Why... Why are you doing this? They never did anything wrong, why are you playing with your own friend?'_ he blurted while breathed heavily

 _'Why do you ask? I don't have any particulary reason, you know. I'm just like toying other people lives'_ replied the woman calmly who standing infront of him

 _'Then why you're doing this to me? I'm your son. You should have know that i wouldn't survive to have both of them inside of me'_ he said while try to catch his own breath, the woman look at him and let out a chuckle

 _'Son? But i'm never think of you as my son, you're just one of my subject for experiment. Whether you die or not, i wouldn't mind it'_ she said with mocked tone _'I never want you, Izaya'_

The raven eyes shot opened, his breath ragged and his heart was racing. He look around and realize that he still on the plane, the other passenger already sleep, so he look toward the clock that show 00.30 he really shocked when realize he was sleep for nine hours, a fucking nine hours. It was the longest sleep he have for this past nine month and it feel really relaxed.

For the rest of his flight, he try to collect every information of Ikebukuro for the past nine month, he opened an email from his old account and shocked to see there's a lot email in it 'It's look like my client really miss me' he said but keep erasing every email on there _'I'm not planning for becoming an informat broker again so i don't need this, right?'_ he thought

Without looking through mail, he keep erasing them until **"Join us on Anti-Dollars"** a mail success to steal his attention ' _Anti-dollars? What is that?'_ he thought while opened the mail but then he widened his eyes "What the hell" he mumbled

* * *

_**April, 16** _  
_**Kishitani Residence...** _

A sound of knock could be hear echoed through the apartment, the underground doctor stirred the sat up "Who the hell is that?" he asked looked at the clock that show '04.00 am' he growled "It's 4 am in the morning. Who would is coming this ealy?" he asked [I'll opened it] a PDA shoved to his face, he nodded as replied.

The dullahan walked toward the door and opened it, there's a male standing infront of her, he wear a white coat with pink fur-trimmed, a long white pants and a pink headphone that hanging on his neck "Long time no see, Celty" the dullahan feel know about this voice but it's been a long time since the last time she heard this voice  
That's when a realization hit her, she immediately slammed the door and running toward the sleeping brunette, she shook his body harshly "What it is, my dear Celty? It is patient or someone we know?" he asked, the dullahan typed on her PDA in rush and shoved to Shinra [It's alien!! Alien has attacking us] it say

"I'm sure there's nothing to worry about, Alien isn't real maybe you're hallucinate" he said whiled pulled the blanket higher [It's must be alien, Shinra. He disguise as Izaya] she said through her PDA, the underground doctor blinked several time "Are you telling me that the one who come is someone who look like Izays?" he asked, the dullahan 'nodded'

Shinra eyes widened and he immediately rushed toward the door "I'm sorry, Izaya. I haven't tell Celty about you and she thought you were an alien" he said while opened the door "I hate you, you were forcing me to flight for twelve hours and when i'm arrived your fiancee slammed the door right infront of my face. I feel hurt" he said while crossing his arms

"Sorry, i don't know how to tell her about it" he chuckled "Come in" he said while take the suitcase beside Izaya "I didn't know you would arrive this early, maybe this isn't entrily my fault that my dear Celty slammed the door infront of your face. You could call me to pick you" he said then placed the suitcase beside the couch while turning the light on

"If you were in my position, you would understand that no one know i'm still alive. That will be a bother to me beside i don't want a certain brute know i'm still alive, you know how fast word would spread around this city" he said while dropped himself on the couch "That twelve hours flight really killed me" he mumbled

Shinra chuckled while put a cup of coffee on the table, the dullahan who sees it walk toward the underground doctor and typed something [So... This is the real Izaya?] she asked "One and only Orihara Izaya we know" replied the brunette happily, the dullahan walk toward Izaya [How did you still alive after your fight with Shizuo? Are you come back here to make him miserable?]

The raven glance toward the PDA and laughed [Don't laugh, you better explain to me why are you here or else i will tied you and throw you infront of Shizuo] she said through her PDA "I feel like, i already having the same threat from you" he noted [You better tell me about the truth] she said again "Whoa, easy Celty. Shinra asking for my help so i came here all the way from Paris just to help you guys. Didn't your act toward me is rude!" he said, the dullahan turn toward Shinra and typed something [Is that right? You are the one who asking for his help] Shinra chuckled nervously "I don't have any other choice, Celty" he said sound defeated.

[But we can't trust him? This might be his plan to get out trust] she said through her PDA "Celty, i know you hate him but you have to believe me, Izaya... He's different from the last time you saw him" he explained [How did you know we could trust him?] she asked "Celty... I know you hate me and i don't ask you to forgive me or believing me but one thing you should know. I don't have anything to do with the 'problem' you talked about. Hell, there's no way i would know about it, i'm in Paris for this past nine months. I came here to help you guys, and don't worry because i would leave soon when this problem solved. You have my word" he said [Well, i guess we didn't have any other choice] she typed

"Glad you finally understand because i want to take a rest, i will start to find any information tomorrow for now just let me rest" he said while stood up "You could use the guest room, don't worry just take some rest" said Shinra, the raven nodded then bring his suitcase with him toward the guest room.

* * *

_**Flashback end...** _  
_**Present time... April, 21** _

"That's my explanation" he spoke, everyone turn to face the raven haired male who shrugged while grinning "So, Izaya-san you are here to help us?" asked Mikado "Well yes, that's why i fly from Paris with twelve hours flight, you should thanked me" he said, still standing behind the couch where Shizuo sit while rested his hand on the couch

Shizuo gritted his teeth try to hold the urge to throw the raven "You think we would believe you that easily?" Kida stated "Huh, this might be your scheming to get our trust" Shizuo growled try his best to hold his urge to throw something heavy to the raven haired male, Izaya shrugged

"I honestly don't care whether you believe me or not, i came here to pay my debt to Shinra. If you want to complain just complain to Shinra. This is all his idea and if you want me to go, i'll be glad to do it" he said while smirked, Shizuo narrowing his eyes to the underground doctor "Are yoy crazy? Asking for his help?" he asked

"Shizuo... Like i said early. He came here to help us and because we need his help there's no used to denied that, and it'll be good if you have a temporary truce with Izaya... All of you" said Shinra looking toward Kida "Hah? What did you just say? Temporary truce? There's no way i would do that" rumbled the ex-bartender

"But we need him that's mean you can't kill him" he said "I still don't believe him, he would break the truce and try to kill me" he said "Oh silly, Shizu-chan. Why would i have do to that?" he asked "Because that's the thing you always do" he said while lift the coffee table "Shizuo" shout Shinra

"Then, what should i do? Should i said sorry? Or sould i leave you guys here to faced the trouble alone?" he asked "It'll be good if you leave" said Kida "Masaomi, that's not good" Mikado whispered "See, it didn't that hard to choose" he said while stood and place the mug on the kitchen counter and walked toward the guest room

"Wait, where are you going?" asked Shinra "Back to Paris, it'll be better if i'm not here, right? You friend over there always blaming me for everything that goes wrong in this world, i net global warming is also my fault too" he said while put on his coat

"You can't do that, how about my debt?!" he argued "Then talk to your friend about that" he said while packing his clothes to his suitcase, before he could finish packing his clothes a black shadow catch his hand "Wait what?" soon he trapped inside Celty shadow  
She brought Izaya to the couch and tied him down with her shadow [Stay right there] she typed, the informant clicked his tongue "It's not like i could go anywhere, Celty" he said, the dullahan nodded then typed something down

[I know it's hard... But, like Shinra has said early. We need his help to clear this problem] she said "No need to try that harder to convince them, Celty" the raven intterupt them [Let's forget about the past for now] she said again "I want to do that, but he's Orihara Izaya. He always scheming something bad" said Shizuo "Well thank you, Shizu-chan for your compliment" said the raven

"It's not compliment, you bastard" he growled "Heiwajima-san is right, when you too trust him, he will betray you" added Kida "Still hold a grudge, i see" comment the raven, Kida glared toward the raven "But as a good human, we should forgive him" said the underground doctor "Sometimes saying is so much easier than do it" said Chikage  
"How about you Kadota?" asked Shinra, the beanie man look confused "Well, we shouldn't forgive him after what he had done but i guess we could try" he said "How wise" praised Izaya [Just shut up, you made everything worse] she said toward the ex-informant, when Izaya opened his mouth to argue, his phone buzzed steal his attention

"Celty, could you release me there's something in my phone that i need to check" he said [Stay there] she demanded "Okay okay, don't release me but could you loosened your shadow on my hand? I need to check my phone" he pleaded, the dullahan do as he say "Thank you" he said, everyone's taken back by Izaya who just thanked to the dullahan

But, the raven didn't realize because he immediately take his phone on his pocket and opened "Did i hear it wrong? Did he just say thank you?" asked Saburo disbelief. The raven look at his notification

_"Let's start our mission, guys"_

_"20 minutes... We'll be ready"_

_"Let's hunting the beast little brother"_

_"Aye aye, sir"_

_"Got it"_

  
The raven widened his eyes "Shizuo" he called, the blond look surprise to hear the raven called him by his name not the nicknamed but Shizuo real name, and everyone there also shocked to hear it "Where is your brother right now?" he asked "Huh? Why are you asking my brother? Are you planning to hurt him? I would forgive you if-"

"Damn it, Shizuo. Just tell me where he is!" the raven raised his voice, Shizuo taken back by Izaya who's raised his voice and use a curse word "What's wrong?" asked Kadota "Celty, release your shadow on me" he said, the dullahan hesitated at the first but release the shadow that tied down the informant, the informant walked toward the guest room

After a couple minute, he came out with laptop on his hand "Shizuo, tell me where's your brother right now" he demanded while start typing on his laptop "I heard he has a special event today, a launching for his new movie" replied the blond "And where it is?" he asked again

"On Ikebukuro theatre, is something wrong with my brother?" he asked start to feel something was wrong "Shizuo, it seems that they targeted your brother" he said with serious tone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it seem that Shizuo mother and Shinra mother know each other but what they relationship with Izaya? And who's the comatoist woman? Well, you would know just stay reading my book.
> 
> P.S : I really appreaciate if you coulf commented to me what i have to fix in my writing skill.
> 
> Keep reading and see you in the next chapte
> 
> Bye bye ^^


	4. Encounter with Enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They try to save Kasuka but at the same time they still couldn't fully trusting Izaya
> 
> But, when they encounter with the enemu, Izaya do something that surprising everyone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, i don't really good when writing fight scene but i hope you'll understand what i try to tell you
> 
> I'll try my best to learn more how to write the fighting scene

**Haters Become Lovers**  
**Chapter 4 : Encounter with Enemy**

* * *

> _**He might seem cold-blooded, but he's more human and his heart more brittle than anyone else. So much that if you fill it with love or betrayal it will break easily. Which is why I think he chose to avoid it all from the start: to love humanity. Do you understand? Not to accept it, not to face it, but he chose to avoid it.** _

_**~Kishitani Shinra**_

* * *

_**Kishitani Residence** _  
_**April, 21** _

_"On Ikebukuro theatre, is something wrong with my brother?" he asked start to feel something was wrong "Shizuo, they targeted your brother" he said with serious tone_

"What the- What did you just say?" he ask "It's a long explanation, the short version. There's someone out there targeted your brother right now" he replied "You think, i would believe you?" asked the blond "Suit yourself, i just try to warn you" he said keep typing on his laptop, when he click the enter button there's a couple screen appear.

"What is that?" Kadota pointed toward the laptop "I just hacked every CCTV on Ikebukuro" he replied calmly while watching every layer carefully, Kadota widened his eyes "You what?!" Saburo shook his head "Oh god" he said "Ah, there he is" he pointed toward one of the layer that shown Kasuka with his manager standing infront the theatre with his fans "He seems fine to me" say Kida

Izaya sighed "I thought it's just Shizu-chan that have protozoan brain but i never thought you have the same brain as him, Kida" he mocked "Hah?!" both of them yelled at the same time "Just think about it, there's a mysterious attack all around Tokyo lately, do you know what kind of weapon they used?" he asked looking toward Shizuo and then Kida

"A gun, they always attack using a gun. It seems like... they are a sniper" replied Shinra "Correct" he smirked "Then, which is the best place for sniper to shoot their target without they know it?" he asked again "A... rooftop?!" Shinra gasped "Exactly" he said then turned toward his laptop "It means they need a high building for a good aim" he grinned

The screen on the laptop changed and show a couple different rooftop around the theatre "Seems like they are four sniper" he said while looking toward the screen, there's a person in every rooftop, and they looked like a sniper. Shizuo clenched his fist "I gotta go" he said [Wait, i'll take you there] the dullahan typed, Shizuo nodded "Thanks" he replied. Both of them running toward Celty bike

"We should go too" Kadota uttered "Yeah, let's go" Saburo agreed "We wanna come too" say Mikado "Yeah, we might could help" Kida added, Kadota nod, and then they running toward the first floor. Shinra just sit on his couch, he have to stand by if someone got hurt "Well, it seem they leave us here together" he looked toward where Izaya but find no one. "Eh? Where did he go?"

Kadota closed the van door "Okay, let's go" he said but, before Saburo could turn on the machine "I want to come too" a voice appear from beside Kadota that startled everyone, they looked toward the informant who standing beside the van. "What are you doing here?" asked the beanie man "I want to come too, don't leave me alone with that perverted Doctor" he replied

Kadota looked back "Sorry, Izaya. There's no room for you" he said, the raven show a pouted face then opened the door beside Kadota "What are you-" before Kadota could react Izaya already sat on his lap and closed the door "Okay, let's go" he said casually "What are you doing?" ask Kadota

"I want to come too, so don't complain. It's me who gave you guys the information beside we don't have time to argue" he said, Saburo looked toward Kadota with eyes say _'what we have to do now'_ the beanie man sighed "Just start ride Saburo, Izaya's right. We don't have much time" he said, Saburo nod "Hang on, guys" he stepped on the gas pedal, and they start riding toward Ikebukuro theatre with high speed.

When Celty and Shizuo got there, she parked her bike beside a building across the theatre "What are we doing here? We gotta help my brother" say the blond impatient [We should wait for Kadota and the other, we don't know which building they used beside we can't acted so careless, there's so much people here who will be in danger if we acted careless] she said, the blond sighed

Not long after that, Kadota and the other arrive "Shizuo" shouted Kadota, the van stopped beside Celty bike, Shizuo raised his eyebrow looking at Izaya who sit on Kadota lap "Don't even ask" he say [Izaya, could you tell us which building they use?] she asked, the raven stepped out from the car then looking up "There's four building, that one, that too and the building beside it. The last one is this building" he tapped his finger to the building beside them

"Let's parted, Shizuo to the first building, Celty to the second building, Mikado and his friend to the third while me and my friend to this building" say Kadota, "What about me?" Izaya asked "Just stay here, guard Celty bike and Saburo van" replied Shizuo mocked

The informant glared but didn't do nothing when they start running and leave him alone "Geez, so this is what i got for helping them? Leaving me behind like this no fair?" he sighed while looked at the sky "I want to go back to Paris" he mumbled

As soon as the blond stepped into the building, he didn't bother to anything all his mind was gocused into one thing, find the bastard who try to kill Kasuka. So he running on the stairs straight toward the rooftop, when he reach there the door was locked but it didn't stop him, he just put enough strength to his foot and kick the door down.

The sound startled a man who sitting on the rooftop, he wear a black jacket and black short pants, he was holding a long-length gun, Shizuo couldn't hold his anger so he just running toward the man and punched him on the face send him to the ground unconsciously, the blond sighed at least now Kasuka will be alright. He take out one of his cigarette and lit it.

When Kadota and the other reach onto the rooftop, they could see a man look around 30 sitting there with gun on his hand "He he, we could see the target now" said Walker "What are we gonna do to him now?" asked Erika "Don't be too excited like that" Saburo whispered "Yeah, Saburo is right. That man has a gun with him, we should be careful" added Kadota

"What we have to do?" asked Saburo "Attack!" shout Erika "A titan must be vanish from this world" Walker shouted, they both running toward the shocked man. Saburo put his arm to his forehead "They really stupid" he said, Kadota sighed "Well, we just have to attack him" he said while running toward the sniper.  
"Who-who are you? Why are you here?" he asked look confused and shocked at the same time, Erika and Walker looking each other "We bring a trouble" say Erika "And we make it double" added Walker "We are team Rocket" they shouted at the same time "Oi, this is not Pikachu world" Saburo said "Te-he, we just want to try make that pose" Erika chirped

The sniper clicked his tongue and try to running toward the door but Kadota stop him and grab him by the shoulder, spun him around and punch him on the face, he flung toward the railing "Tch, i don't know there will be a trouble" he said while take out a knuckle and put them on his hand "Get back" say Kadota

"What we have to do now?" ask Mikado while looking at the sniper who getting ready with his gun "We have to make a plan" said Kida "Maybe i could control him with Saika" Anri suggested "No, his weapon is gun. I'm afraid you didn't fast enough to dodge the bullet" decline Kida "Then, what should we do?" asked Kida

"We just have to beat him" Chikage stated, the highschooler looked at him with disbelief look, Chikage tilted his head "What?" he ask innocently "Are you crazy? How we could beat him if he have a gun?" asked the young blond, Chikage smilled then stepped into the rooftop "Sorry, why are you doing up here?" he ask straightly

"Stupid" Kida commented "Who are you?" ask the sniper, Chikage smirked while keep walking forward "Eh, but it should be me who ask you. What are you doing here?" he ask and stopped infront of him, the sniper gritted his teeth then take out a gun but Chikage kick his hand before he could shoot "You're too slow" he say while take the gun and pointed toward the sniper

The highschooler look at him, mouth gaped and they couldn't say anything "Oi, what are you doing? Come here and help me to tie him" he say, the trio nodded then help Chikage to tied down the sniper, then from the doorway Celty appear [Good job, let's me tie him then we can gather again] she said then tied the sniper.

The blond take out a cigarette and lit it after awhile Celty come to the rooftop [The other sniper already get caught, we should tied them down and gather some information from them] she said through her PDA "Yeah, you right. Maybe we will know who planned this and i'll beat the shit out of them" he said while blow some smoke

Celty tied the sniper and then they walked back "So what we have to do with them?" ask Chikage [We better gather some information about who told them to do this] the dullahan suggested "Great idea, it's been so long since i'm torturing people" said Erika "What a nice deja vu" added Walker

"Before you do that, why don't you just asked them by yourself. That's if they really a sniper" said Izaya who currently holding on of the sniper gun. "What do you mean by that? Didn't you just say that my brother has been targeted?" the blond retorded "Well, i thought they are a sniper but we are watching them from security camera" he said "Just get to the point, flea" the blond growled

"Just like i said..." the raven paused then pointed the gun toward Shizuo head, he smirked when sees the blond widened his eyes, the other shocked by his action. "Fle-" the blond cut off when Izaya pulled the trigger, he close his eyes and ready to feel the impact but nothing happened. He opened his eyes and see Izaya smiled

"Just like i thought... You guys wasn't a sniper, right? This gun was fake" he said while throw the gun away "So, tell me. Who's the one order you" he ask "Unfortunately but we won't tell you what do you want. Our mouth are sealed" said one of them "I see... That gun look like the real one but unfortunately it's fake..." he said while take out a gun from his coat and shoot, the bullet landed on the ground beside them

"My gun was real, so i will gave you three second to gave me the answer that i want" he said showing his unusual smirk "Izaya, what are you doing?" ask Kadota "One" the raven ignore him and start counting down, the fake sniper widened his eyes and start trembling "Two" but Izaya didn't bother to stop and keep counting

"Thre-" before the raven finish his counting down "We don't know who told us, we just talked on the internet and the one who told us offered to us that if we pretend to be a sniper on Hanejima Yuuhei event, each one of us would get 100.000 yen. He already send the half of it so i guess it's better for us to accept the offer" he blurted

The raven smiled satisfaction "Thanks" he said, then standing across the theatre. The even were continue and the fans already inside the buildinh _'This is weird, if they wasn't the real sniper then why 'they' have to say to be prepare on the group? Is they just a pawn? But, what for?'_ the raven thought "Hey" he turn his head and see Shizuo was standing beside him

"Uh... Thanks, even though they aren't the real sniper but i'm really grateful you are here to warn us. Because we won't know what will happen if you weren't here" he said while rubbed the back of his head nervously "Oh, it seem his job was done here" said the blond when sees his brother walked out with his manager. "Eh? Didn't your brother watch the movie?" ask the raven "Nah, my brother have a strict schedule" he reply

"Shizuo, Izaya. We should get back now, i guess Kasuka is fine now" shout Kadota, both of them nod then walk toward the van, somehow something keep bothering the raven, that's when he could hear the sound of streching tire and his phone buzzed

_"Count down, done. Guys"_

He widened his eyes then turn around, without thinking he sprint toward Kasuka. When he cross the street, he could see a black van parked infront of the theatre, a girl stepped out from the van with a machine gun in her hand _'Crap'_ the raven thought as he fastest his run "What's wrong?" ask the Kasuka manager, Kasuka staring at the girl without saying anything "Who is she?" he asked toward Kasuka

The girl grinned toward them, she lift her machine gun and "Bang" she said then start shooting "Get down" yelled the raven while push Kasuka and his manager to the ground behind a wall

"What's happen?" ask Kadota, the blond gritted his teeth "She... She's the one who gonna kill Kasuka" he growled while stepped toward "Stop, Shizuo or you will get shooted" Kadota said "But my brother is in danger" he roared "I know, let's make a plan" he said

 _'Shit, this little wall wouldn't last long'_ he thought "What in the world happen?" asked Kasuka manager "Just stay on the ground and you'll be safe" replied the raven _'I need something to stop the girl and her machine gun'_ he thought then spotted Shizuo standing not far from there.

He smirked "Shizu-chan... Trash can!!!" he shouted hope his voice would reach the blond, Shizuo grinning when he understand what Izaya mean by that, he looked around and spotted a big trash can, he lift it and throw it toward the girl. The girl shocked and jump back, the raven use the opportunity and dashed forward to the girl.

He take out his favorite switch blade and swung it to the girl right hand, it made her winced and release her hand, Izaya spun around and send his leg to kick the machine gun out from the girl hand "Sorry, i'm not a fans of punching girl club but i have to do it" he said, the girl didn't say anything and keep staring toward the raven "You really clumsy" she say

Then a man appear from behind her with axe on his hand _'Damn it'_ the raven try to hopped back but it's too late and the man slash him on the chest with his axe "Izaya" the blond shouted try to find something to throw when he found a vending machine, he grab it and throw it toward the man, the man dodge the flying machine.

Shizuo clenched his hand [Let's help him] the dullahan said through her PDA, Shizuo nod. When they start running to help Izaya, a two mysterious girl appear infront then. Both of them wear a miko clothes, one of them carrying a sword on her hips "Sorry, but you can't go any further" said one of them

"Huh?! Move away from my way. I don't care even if you a girl, move away or i will kill you?!" he shouted, Celty take out her Sycthe and ready to fight them. The raven haired girl taking out a paper charm from her miko clothes "Seal" she say, the paper glowing and vanish. Slowly, the sycthe that Celty holding in her arm vanished _'What?'_ the dullahan confused

She try to make another scythe but she shocked when she couldn't use her shadow _'What happening?'_ she thought, the blond growled and try to punch the girl, but she take out another paper "Hand" from the ground appear a shadow shapped as hand and grab them down "Stay there" she said walked toward the other "What it is?" ask Kida "It look like Celty shadow" say Erika "Yeah, you right" agreed Walker.The ex-bartender try to escape from the shadow but it's seems useless "I couldn't escape" he mumble

The raven try to keep standing but the pain unbearable, the machine gun girl walked toward the raven "I don't like when someone kick my gun like that" she said coldly as she pulled a gun from her pocket, she shoot but Izaya try to avoid it

But, the man with the axe keep attack him which make the raven hard to dodge the attack _'Tch, if it keep going like this i'll die. Shizu-chan and the other seem can't help me... What should i do? What should i do?!'_ he stopped in his track _'Make them think they win and strike back... It's really risk though'_ he smirked, doesn't move from his place and got shoot right through his chest.

"Are you gonna give up knowing that it's impossible for you to fight us?" she asked and shoot Izaya several time, on both his leg, on the shoulder, and arm. "Izaya" the blond growled trying to escape from the shadow but no avail "It's no use, just so you know. My charm wasn't that weak" she said "A charm?" Kadota ask "Yeah, it's my special ability" she replied "I swear once i got free, i'll fucking kill you" the blond roared

"Good luck with that, because at the time you free from that. Your brother and your... Arch-enemy would be dead and we already gone from here" the other girl say while grinning "Why are you doing this?" ask Anri "Why? Why do you ask?" she tilted her head "What are your reason for doing this, you bitch" retorded Kida

"Oh? You asking us our purpose? Well, we don't have particulary reason" she said "Eh? What do you mean by that?" Chikage asked "We just having fun, but you can say our leader want to take rule this city, and the country, also the world" she replied "You bastard" the blond roared try to get free "Like i said, it was no use" she said "Oh, he's finally down!" the other girl exclaimed

When Shizuo follow the girl finger, he could see the raven fell to the ground with so much blood coming out from his wound "Iza-iza, we should help him" said Erika "Celty, can you use your shadow or something?" asked Kadota, the dullahan shook her head "Eh? Why?" Erika asked "It seem she can't use her shadow" Anri spoke.

"Ah? What do you mean by that?" asked the ex-bartender "I can't use my Saika, it seem whatever her power is... It can seal every inhuman power" she replied "So that's why Shizuo couldn't escape from this fucking shadow" cursed Chikage

"It's time" the man walked toward Kasuka with axe on his hand "Shouldn't we escape?" ask the manager "It's okay" Kasuka replied "What do you mean by that?" he asked "Please, i beg you. Don't kill my brother, just kill me" begged the blond "How weird... Are you lose your hope already?" mocked the girl  
"You're quite handsome but sorry, order is order" the other girl said "Now die!" the man shouted while swung his axe "No!!!" the blond yelled. SLASH.

"You should learn to never turn your back infront of your enemy in the middle of a fight" the man widened his eyes, when he hear the sound of his own axe crashing to the ground.  
He turn his head and he could see his hand lying on the ground still holding the axe, he immediately screaming and hold his cutten arm "Brother" the girl shouted "What?" Shizuo shocked when he sees, the raven standing right there with a switchblade in his hand. "How? How can you still alive?!" the man shouted

"You shouldn't let your guard down like that, it could kill you someday" he smirked, the girl lifted his machine gun to shoot the raven, with a blink of eyes two of his switchblade already planted on the girl each hand, made her crying and fell to the ground. "You bastard" the miko girl with the sword running toward him and swung her sword.

But, Izaya could resist the attack with just one hand with switchblade and with the other hand, he take out a couple switchblade and throw it to the girl but it miss "Are you really that confident?" ask the girl "Oh, i don't aim for you" he grinned, the girl shocked and turn his head only to find her friend was alright "Watch out" her friend warned, but it's too late when Izaya slash her hand with his switchblade.

He spun around and send his kick toward the girl stomach and send her to the ground "Like i said early, don't turn your back infront of your enemy" said Izaya running toward the other girl, take out a couple switchblade and throw it to the girl "Shield" the girl said while holding a paper charm, a red transparent shield appear infront of her.

Izaya try to cut down the shield but it's too hard, he clicked his tongue and bring his fist to the shield "Are you crazy? There's no way-" CRACK. A big crack start appear on the shield "Let's just see about that" he said while grinned and bring his other leg and crash the shield. Shizuo who sees it couldn't help but gaped his mouth it was... Crazy. He couldn't see clearly Izaya movement because he's moving so fast, he really sure if he fight with him with that power, Shizuo must be lost because he would loss so much blood and couldn't follow the movement of the raven. But, something has been bothering him. The way Izaya smirk and his voice, somehow it send a shiver down to his spine.

Plus, when he sees to the raven eyes it wasn't the crimson coloured eyes he sees but a fuschia eyes that glowing like Saika child. The raven kicked the girl on the stomach "You see, i really doesn't like you. Making me hurt you, a girl, like this. But, you leave me no choice ne. I don't like human, after all" okay, there's definitely something wrong with the flea

He took his switchblade and pointed toward the girl "Cancel this spell" he demanded "No" replied the girl dissimevely "I ask you, one more time. Cancel this spell and i won't kill you" he said it again with intimated tone "No" the girl replied "Well, this is your own choice" he brought his switchblade and ready to stab the girl

"Izaya" the blond growled "What are you doing?" he asked, the raven blinked several times and his eyes turn into crimson again, he clicked his tongue then put his switchblade back to his pocket but then he immediately hopped back at the same time when a woman around 30 appear and try to attack him.

The woman smiled then swung his blade toward Izaya but he keep dodge it "Shit, they just keep coming" the blond growled "You still have a good instinct, Izaya" she said while put the sword back "We have to retreat" she said "But, what about Heiwajima Kasuka?" ask the man "Just leave him, this mission canceled" she stated while narrowing her eyes toward Izaya

They nodded then walked back to the car, when they leave the shadow that tied them down disappear, they running toward Kasuka "Are you okay?" asked the blond "It's not me who you should be worried" he said looking toward Izaya who keep standing there, the blond nodded then walk toward the raven

"Oi, are you okay?" he asked, the raven just chuckled "Just lend me your chest" he mumbling, the blond stepped forward "Huh? What did you just-" the blond couldn't finish his word when Izaya immediately fell, before he could touch the ground Shizuo catch him

"Oi, flea. Wake up" he try shaking the raven body try to wake him up

That's when he realize all the blood that soaking the raven body "Oi, Izaya" he start to raise his voice "What happen?" ask Chikage "He lost too much blood" the blond replied "We should bring him to Shinra" Kadota suggested [I will take you there] the dullahan said through her PDA then create a blanket from her shadow, Shizuo wrapped the blanket around Izaya cold body.

Shooter came and Celty immediately hop on, carefully the blond lifted the raven with bridal style and slowly hopped on the bike "We'll right behind you" said Kadota, the blond nodded then they start drive away from there, Shizuo heart beating so fast. He could feel the raven body getting colder and colder ' _Don't fucking die on me, you flea. Or i will kill you'_ he thought while tighten his grip on Izaya

* * *

It's the girl with the sword

It's the girl with the charm ability

It's the twins, the girl with Machine Gun and the boy with Axe

It's the woman who just appear at the end, she kinda look scared, right? I'm sorry, her hair should have purple color so her eyes too, i'm sorry if this looks bad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miko clothes : is the clothes that look like kimono but it's usually wear by piestess so ordinary people can't wear it


	5. Flashback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His dark past slowly revealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's story about Izaya after his last fight with Shizuo

**Haters become Lovers**  
**Chapter 5 : Flashback**

* * *

> _**The only way to truly escape the mundane is for you to constantly be evolving. Whether you choose to aim high, or aim low. Enjoy each day for what it is** _

_**~Orihara Izaya** _

* * *

_**Ikebukuro, July 17** _

  
The raven opened his eyes and see the road infront him, he try to moves but soon regretted when a massive of pain immediately spread through all over his body, he looked down to see a knife planted nicely on his abdomen, there's a black thing around it that he assume as Celty shadow

"I suggest to not pull that, you might be saved but of course the chance is 50:50" he glance to see Kine sitting beside him, driving. "You should thanked to the person behind, she help me to carry you" he glance to the mirror and see the girl named Manami sitting with her arm crossed infront her chest.

"Don't misunderstand, i just want to see your end" she say coldly, the raven chuckled but stopping when he felt a pain "So, where are we going now? I suggest we have to go to see underground doctor, i can't bring you to the hospital. I have a friend that work as underground doctor but of course we could go to your friend house" he said

The raven sighing and move his hand to duck inside his pocket, he took out a piece of paper. "Just go to this address, she would know what to do to help me" he handed the paper to Kine who looked at it and raise an eyebrow. "I never know you had a friend on Yokohama" say Kine, the raven chuckled.  
"She's not my friend, only an annoying woman that see me as his own son despite how evil i am" a smile slowly form on the old man face "I see" he said with gently voice, the raven looked out of the window with mysterious feeling when he sees Ikebukuro slowly fading "Is that a guilt or mock or even pity?" he ask, break the silence inside the car.

As if understood about what the raven talked about, Kine shook his head "Believe me or not, it wasn't pity or mock but it wasn't fully a guilt, there's a glimpse of worried in his eyes" replied Kine "There's no way, he hate me and i hate him, we are enemy from the bottom of our heart" he say " I doubt that, how could you say something like that when your eyes showing a sorrow and sadness?" comment Manami

The raven want to argue but his eyes feels so heavy and couldn't last open, he slowly closed his eyes. "He's really a stupid person" state Manami, Kine couldn't help but laugh to hear the girl comment "He just a man with five years old personality and a dead man heart" he say, the girl raise her eyebrow "Dead man heart?"

"Despite his crazy attitude, deep inside him. He was... struggling to understand his own emotion, he have a brittle heart, maybe more than anyone could have but it's also because of it, he become more sensitive about everything around him, it's like he wanted to talk so many in one times. It confused him and made him couldn't recognize any emotion again" he say

"Then why he shut himself like that?" ask Manami "You can't blame him, he's so lonely but he's afraid of suffering through the pain that friendships and relationships sometimes cause. He know his heart is so brittle, that's why in order to avoid any kind of pain, he force himself to push away people who try to know him and acting like a god. That way, he could hid behind his mask"

"What a complicated twisted person he is" say Manami, the older man laugh "You would understand because he deep inside him, he have a hard life more than anyone" after Kine said that, a silence grow between them. When Kine reach the address that Izaya gave him, he knocked on the door.

"How can i help you?" a woman appear "We... It's about Orihara Izaya" as soon as Kine saying those name, the smile that crafted on the woman face before immediately disappear. "He really doing it, you could bring him in. Despite my appearance i'm a skilled doctor, after all i have a scientist ex-husband and underground doctor son" she say.

* * *

He blinked several times and see a big flower fields infront of him "So, i die" he whisper to no one "What a great ending for me" he chuckled while walk around the fields, the field was so full with many kind of flower but there's a flower that steal the raven attention, it was a rose but it wasn't a purple rose nor a white rose or even red rose it was a black rose.

He walk toward the flower "You really stupid, ne" a voice appear and make him startle, he looked around and find no one "A fighting like an idiot when you surely have a low chance to win againts him" the voice said, he turn around and see a girl that look around 16 standing infront him. She have a long black hair, different eye color with the right have a blue color and the left one have a purple color.

"Yoruka... It's really not nice to see you again" he said while sitting beside the black rose "Don't be so cold to me. You should thank me, you know. Because i'm the one who keep you alive" she said "Keep me alive? With that serious wound? Amazing" he say sarcastic, the girl smirked "No matter how serious your wound is, i still could heal it" she say

"Monster really scary" mock the raven "You shouldn't say that to me when you're not different. Carrying two demons inside you, you sure creepy to survive" she say sarcastic "Thanks for your compliment, where are we anyway?" he look around and find nothng beside the flower field "It's your subconscious" replied a girl who appear from behind Izaya

She have a long white hair and beautiful golden eyes "So do i coma or something?" he ask calmly "Yes, you're in coma because we make you in that state" say the white haired girl "Hah? Why are you make me in that state?" he ask with annoyed tone "Because we have to talk about something important" she replied

"Explain to us why are you that stupid and challenging Heiwajima Shizuo?" ask Yoruka dissimevely, the raven huffed while cross his hand infront his chest "No need for you two to know the reason" he state "How dare you say that when you almost die by his hand, if you want to kill him, you could use me or Airi power to do that, no need to put yourself in danger like that" Yoruka retorded

"You really noisy, Yoruka. It's my choose to 'die' in his hand and if my calculate right, you two will somehow to help me alive, i already planned everything very well and it turned our i'm right" he bragged "Except the part where Shizuo suddenly help you" utter Airi

Airi word made the raven blushed, Yoruka who realize it made a big grin on her face "Someone is in love" Yoruka cooed "Shut up, if i'm in coma could you guys somehow wake me up? I don't want here any longer" he said, Yoruka grinned "Of course we could, we already become one, after all. And it made us very easy to control you" she say

"Yeah, the same way i could control both of you freely. So? What are you waiting for, an invitation? Wake me up already" demand the raven "Please be patience, Iza-chan. There's something we want to ask you before you woke up" the raven raised his eyebrow and looked at Yoruka with confused face, he look like thinking about something "Fine... What do you want to ask?" he rolled his eyes

"That girl who become Saika wielder now, is she Sayaka daughter?" ask Yoruka with serious tone and her face also turn show a serious expression, the raven look toward Yoruka then toward Airi, he sighed "Yes, she is. Her name is Sonohara Anri" he replied

"Don't you think, you should retrieve Saika from her?" ask Yoruka "It's danger for her to have Saika" Airi added "No, there's no problem with the two of them, they already have a good bond, Saika seems to like her and Anri couldn't release her too" he said

"Come on, Izaya. You know that's not what we worried about" Yoruka debated "We are worry that Reiko would find her and killed her" say Airi agreed with Yoruka "She's already dead fifteen years ago and i'm the one who killed, i killed her using you two. You must be remember, right?" he raised his voice "Well, that night fifteen years ago is surely the best day in my life... The first day you use our power to kill and the one you killed is the same woman that gave a birth to you. What a twisted and ironic fate" say Yoruka sarcasm

He sigh while put his hand on his forehead "Why do you guys have to make me remember that night? Remembering my own sin, the reason why Anri lost her mom, the reason why Shizu-chan have that strength, the reason why Kasane have Saika, the reason why Adabashi beat Shinra. The reason why Takashi hit Kadota with his car, it's all because of me... And if you guys sure 'that' woman still alive, i'll kill her this time and not just her... But i'll kill Nora with her too" he say with serious tone "Yeah yeah, you sure are the root for their problem but we'll wait until you ready to use us again" Yoruka murmured

* * *

_**Yokohama, July 22** _  
_**Kinomiya residence** _

The raven slowly opened his eyes and see a ceiling he never seen before, he looked around and see several machine hook into him and the sound of heart monitor echoing through the room "You sure are pain in the ass" he could hear a familiar voice

A familiar voice that he hasn't hear for fifteen years, he turn toward the source and see a woman standing beside him, wearing a white lab coat "Long time no see, Kaname-san" he greeted the woman while sitting up andtake off the oxygen tube from his face

"You shouldn't take that off, in fact you shouldn't get up yet. Just take a rest. Geez, when you arrive here you look like you just get run out by a truck and get crashed by a bus. What happen?" she ask, the raven chuckled while rest his back to the wall

"Shizu-chan" he uttered "Ah, he is the son of Namiko, right? You should be careful, you know better than anyone how powerful he is" say Kaname try to gave him advice "Yeah, i know that. But i need to hid, die in his hand is the only way everyone would be convince about my death"

"So you fight him just to pretend to be dead in his hand? Unbelievable" Kaname pinching the bridge of her nose "Don't worry, my sword wouldn't let me die that easily" he say "So what are you gonne do now?" ask Kaname "Find that witch Reiko and kill her also Nora once and for all" the raven replied while pull every cable in his body "Wait, you shouldn't do that" shout Kaname "It's okay, my sword... They already heal my wound" he say

Opened the bandage on his abdomen he could see the knife wound already healed but it left an ugly still scar on his pale skin "Wow, i don't know Yoruka and Airi could do that" say Kaname while suspect the wound "How long have i been out?" he ask "Five days" the raven widened his eyes to hear Kaname answer

 _'Your welcome'_ the voice of Yoruka appear inside his head

 _'Yeah yeah, thank you for healing me really fast'_ replied the raven with his own thought, he swear he could hear Yoruka giggling inside his mind, it send a shiver to his spine

"Where about the people that take me here?" he ask as soon as he remember about Kine and Manami "They already left and trust me to leave you here with me" replied Kaname "That's good, i don't want to involve them with me" he mumbled

"That's right, Kaname-san. Could you please help me and take me to someone i know?" he ask while put the clothes that Kaname brought for him "Where?" asked the woman "To Ikebukuro... Visit your beloved son" reply Izaya while grinned widely

* * *

_**Ikebukuro, July 24** _

"You sure you don't want to go in? Greet your son after a long time you didn't meet him?" ask Izaya while stepped out from Kaname car and fixed his coat "Nah, that dumb-perverted son didn't have to know i'm here, everything has their own time and i believe there's a time for me to come to him and explain everything" she's stated

"Good word, i don't know you have a talent to make such a good quote" say the raven trying to control his nervous, and Kaname... Of course she could see it "Nervous to see your friend?" she ask while smile gently "I don't know, i'm scared he will be mad at me and disappoint that i'm not dead" replied the raven

"Mad at you for picking a fight with Shizuo-kun or mad at you because you didn't told him where are you? Which one? Beside i believe he didn't want you to dead just like me, Namiko and Kyoko" Kaname said, the raven shrug his shoulder "I never could read him just like Shizu-chan, so unpredictable" he muttered under his breath

He took a deep breath "Okay, just wait here for me" he say while start walk in to the building, after a couple hours the raven came out "How is he?" ask Kaname as the raven stepped inside the car "He's fine, don't worry abou him" replied the raven with a glimpse of happiness on his face

"Where are we going now?" ask the woman while start driving her car, she looking at the raven beside her, the raven take out his phone that he got from Kaname and start scrolling through dollar website with his new account, he smile widely "I guess everything's fine now at least for them" he muttered under his breath

The raven look out from the window, he could look Shizuo and his boss walking around Ikebukuro, he could see the trio raira start their school life again, he also saw his twin little sister walking around with Akane

"I wonder if they could laugh and smile like that infront of me someday" he muttered, Kaname sighed "You should stop, Izaya. Stop blaming yourself for what Reiko do, once they know-" the raven cut her word "Don't even think about tell them" he raised his voice

"Once they know about that, i couldn't drop them away from this problem and it will be dangerous for them to know 'that' so just leave this topic beside we have to search for Sanae-san" he explain, the woman sigh for almost tenth time that day "I don't know where she is but i'm sure she's still in Japan. She's the only one that know where the demon sword Shiori location is... But i hear that, fifteen years ago someone try to kill her by sending an assassin from russian to kill her, but Sanae survive from that attack and fell into coma" Kaname explained

"Why don't we ask someone who know about the incident, i'm in French when it happen so i don't know much about it" she say "Who?" ask the raven while tilted his head "Someone that will become your mother in law someday. But we have to pack our things first because she live on the other city" Kaname grinned

* * *

 **_Kyoto, July 31_ **  
**_Heiwajima Residence_ **

"Long time no see, Izaya-kun Kaname" cooed a woman with a long brown curly hair and mocha coloured eyes, the woman immediately hugged Izaya to her chest really tight to the point the raven hardly breath "Izaya-kun, why didn't you tell me that you will come here, if i know i'll tell my son about it" she exclaimed

"Please don't Namiko-san, i'm sure Shizu-chan will kill me if he's know i'm still alive and he'll double kill me if he know i'm visiting her mother" the raven chuckled nervously "That unbelievable son, how could he treated his fiancee like this" she say dramatically, the raven choked

"I'm not his fiancee, Namiko-san. He's hate me and i hate him too, so it's impossible" he laughed nervously "Nonsense! That son will always hear me and whatever happen you two are destined to be together. I myself will make sure that haplen" the raven sighed while Namiko keep blabbering the two of them will together

"So what are you doing here? Do you want to start planning the wedding for you and Shizuo? I'll be gladly help" she exclaimed, the raven sigh "Namiko-san, we'll talk about it later, okay?" he say "I'm so happy that you finally decide it that you will married with Shizuo. Come in then"

 _'I'm sorry, Shizu-chan. If i didn't do this then Namiko-san wouldn't stop blabbering about something that would never happen. At least as long as i'm alive'_ the raven thought as he follow Namiko inside the house, Kaname stay silence while follow them "Do you want something to drink?" she ask

The raven nodded while mumble "Thanks", the brunette haired woman gone to the kitchen while preparing some drink for her guest, after a while she came back with a cup of tea and a glass of milk, she gave the tea to Kaname but the milk to Izaya

"Namiko-san, i don't really like milk or something sweet, you know. It's might your favorite son but j don't like it" he say while looking toward the white liquid like some sort of poison "What are you talking about? Look at you, you are so skinny and bony, but don't worry starting now i'll take care of you until you'll become Shizuo bride" she said dissimevely

There's a faint of blush on the raven cheek

_'Someone in love'_

_'Shut up, Yoruka'_

_'Love'_

_'You too, Airi'_

"Please don't say something like that, Namiko-san" he say _'Because it would never happen'_ he add in his mind, Kaname clearing her throat to get attention "Okay, we came here because we need your help, Namiko" say Kaname to the point

"What kind of help?" she asked "Sanae... I mean when someone send that assassin to kill Sanae, you know about it, right? At that time i'm still in france doing some work but you are here when it's happen, so we want to know if you could tell us about it" she explained

"Sanae... Yeah, you right about it. I was there when Sanae brought to the hospital, her friend was the one calling me because i'm still on her emergency call, they told me that when they come to visit, Sanae already lying there with a lot wound and they also told me

That before she fell and lost her unconscious, she told them to bring the sword that she hid in her house to me. Her friend do as she say and the sword is on me now" say Namiko "Is the sword with you in this house?" ask Izaya "Yeah, i brought it with me and i'm still keep it" she say "Can i see it, Namiko-san?" ask the raven, Namiko nodded

She come back with a sword that covered by a white cloth, Namiko hand it to Izaya. And when the raven take it there's some weird feeling through his body

 _'This is it, Izaya'_ say Yoruka

 _'This is the sword'_ add Airi

 _'How did you guys know?'_ ask Izaya through his mind

 _'Each demon sword could sense the other sword'_ reply Yoruka

 _'Like sixth sense or something along that?'_ ask Izaya

 _'Yeah, you could say like that'_ Airi

The raven opened the cloth only to reveal a beautiful scabbard in it, it have a dark purple color, he take out the sword carefully and looked at the beautiful sword

The holder has purple color and the sword look really beatiful "What are we gonna do now, Izaya?" ask Kaname "We have to move Sanae-san and hide her away from here and hide this sword too" he say 'Izaya' he could hear unfamiliar voice appear in his mind

"Who want to try to kill Sanae? Why they doing it?" ask Namiko "Whoever did this, it wasn't Sanae-san they want but this sword" he replied while put the sword back to it scabbard "What do you mean by that?" ask Kaname, the raven sighed

"Kaname-san and Namiko-san must know that every sword has their own power. Just like Saika who could control people mind and make them do what she want, just like Yoruka and Airi, Shiori has her own special ability" replied

"Shiori has the power that could take down the strongest demon sword Nora" he say, Namiko and Kaname widened their eyes "You mean Reiko did this? But, isn't Reiko already dead?" ask Kaname

"Yeah, i know she's already dead because the one who kill her is me. But i think we missed something important" he said Kaname and Namiko looked ateach other then toward the raven "Reiko has two child, right?" as soon as Izaya said it, both woman gasp

"Yes, as you thought. Ayaka... My older sister... Is still alive out there and carrying Nora with her" he said "Didn't she die on that explossion with Reiko?" ask Namiko

"But we never found her body, right? That's why i have to stop her" he say while stood up Namiko grab his hand "Izaya... We will help you" she said "Yeah, we will hide Sanae, that sword and you away from here until we make a plan to take down Ayaka and Nora" Kaname added

"But, how about your son and your family? Ayaka might targeted them" he asked "Well, Shinra has Emilia and Shingen also the dullahan so i'm not that worried plus i could bring my daughter with me" she say "Same as me, Shizuo and Kasuka already grown and can take care each other

I would tell Kichirou about it and he will agreed to help" she say, the raven widened his eyes "Thank you" he mumbled, Namiko stood and hug him "Don't worry, you have us" she say while patted the raven head

After that, they moved to Paris with Sanae. Namiko husband, Kichirous has a job offer so he didn't mind to move while Kaname try to enjoy it as her holiday. Sanae still in coma but Izaya believe she would awake someday, because she has nephew to take care.

* * *

**_Somewhere in Japan_ **

"Mother, are you okay?" ask a woman looked around 30, sit beside a large bed, a woman lying on the bed with so many machine hooked to her, the younger female grab the unconscious woman "I hope you wake up soon" she say

The comatoist woman began to twitch her hand and she start opened her eyes "Mother" the young woman exclaim "Ayaka? Where is this?" she ask while sitting up "Don't push yourself too much, mom. You have to recover" said Ayaka

"Izaya? Where is he?" asked the woman with serious tone "I don't know, he might hiding. The last time he's been seen, he got a big fight and got wounded very badly" she replied "It's good if he hasn't dead, because i really want to kill him. He thinks he would free from me if he killed me" she said

"Too bad... I wouldn't died that easily... Son" she say while laughing an insane laugh

* * *

Okay, guys. This is Yoruka

And this is Airi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really hoping you guys would like it and leave a comment
> 
> See you next chapter  
> Bye ^^


	6. Forgiveness

**Haters become Lovers**  
**Chapter 6 : Forgiveness**

* * *

> _**I really hate violence ...** _  
>  _**I just want to get stronger,** _  
>  _**Strong enough so that someday** _  
>  _**I can contain my anger!** _

_**~Heiwajima Shizuo** _

* * *

The raven opened his eyes and see the familiar flower field infront of him, the same field that he sees in his subconscious when he fell into coma after his last fight with Shizuo. After a couple minute pass, he slowly stood up from his place and walking around to search for the same black rose

When he find it, he took a sit beside it and slowly lay down, looking toward the blue sky above him "Ne~Izaya... I've been wondering why are you always search for that flower whenever you came here and always sat beside it? Is that flower mean something for you?" ask a voice that coming from behind him, he glance above his head and see Yoruka sitting above a big rock, wearing her usual grin

"Are you really that curious?" he ask, smirked. Yoruka scoffed "It's just, I feel a lot of negative energy coming from that flower" she replied put her right hand under her chin while staring at the flower "Well, you might don't know but this flower is containing the darkside of me... The side that got infected by Nora" he say while carressed the flower

"Wait what? The darkside of you, so Nora had some of her power in you. But, i still don't get it" she scoffed "That darkside... Is the one who taking over your body fifteen years ago, right?" asked Airi who appear from behind the raven and circling her hand to the raven neck "Yeah, that's right. It's him" the raven replied

"Eh? So you mean the one that lost control fifteen years ago is Izaya darkside that were controlled by Nora" ask Yoruka look disbelief "Yeah, he's my other personality that i'm accidentaly created when i'm under pressure because of Reiko on that lab and Nora use his hatred toward human to imply some of her power to him" replied Izaya

"So that was your darkside, no wonder i feel different toward him. More like it's the feeling of fear and shiver that running down my spine when he slash everyone in that lab" say Yoruka, the raven chuckled to hear what Yoruka just said "Are you scared of him?" he ask "You can't blame us, it make me scared you know, the dark aura that surrounded you that night... just like a demon" say Yoruka

"Well, he's the side that always want me to kill whoever that mess with me, he's bloodlust, crazy, psychopath and cold. He kill for fun and never scared of anything, he's such a nuisance plus with Nora by his side... You guys should be careful" complained Izaya as he keep lying on the field and looking toward the blue sky

After a long pause, Izaya open his mouth to break the silence between them "So am i in coma again?" he ask while staring the blue sky above him "Well yeah, you got beaten up very badly, got a couple shoot and the slash wound from the axe, it's need a stitching you know" reply Yoruka "I guess, you really want to dead so badly" say Airi, the raven chuckled bitterly

"I just defense myself, they planning to kill Kasuka and that time Shizuo and the other couldn't help him so i had no choice beside to fight him, running away from there would be like a coward and Orihara Izaya wasn't a coward, he's a god" he say while grinning proudly. "Well, maybe Shizu-chan would feel guilty if i'm really in coma. I want to know his reaction" he continue "You really like him don't you?" teased Yoruka "Don't be crazy, there's no way i would like someone like him" he say "Always in denial" teased Yoruka again

"Anyway, there's something really bother me" say Airi as she sit beside Izaya "That woman who attack you at the last time, do you know her?" she ask "The one with purple hair? Yeah, i guess i know her more like i feel something familiar about her but... I can't remember, is something wrong with her?" he ask looking toward Airi. Both of the girl exchange their look "I feel a glimpse of Nora power from her" the statement that coming from Airi made Izaya tensed and look surprise "Nora? She has Nora? Are you sure? How did you know it" he ask

"Izaya, you know better than anyone, there's only five demon sword in this world, at least up until now..." say Airi, Izaya raised his eyebrow "Who found you anyway?" he ask "We were founded by Reiko, Namiko, Kaname and Kyoko thirty years ago" replied Airi "And there's no way we would mistaken that sword as Nora. I'm sure that's the demon sword Nora" say Yoruka, Izaya put his hand under his chin. Look like thinking about something "Then, maybe... It's just like what i thought... Ayaka decide to move" he say "I guess, i need to tell them what i know now" he say

"Your past?" ask Airi "No, what i want to tell them is their current enemy and a little bit information of Nora, i won't tell them more than that" he say "You can't do that, Izaya. You bound to tell them the truth, at least it's important for Heiwajima Shizuo and Sonohara Anri" say Yoruka "Let's see about that, but if i could. I want to stay put them away from this problem, at least their live already miserable because of me and Reiko" he said while stood up and clench his hand into a fist. He could see a glimpse of blood inside his mind

 _'That woman... How could she do that to me? He own son and toward Namiko, her bestfriend?'_ he thought "Well, i have to go now. I can't make them more worried than this" he say while waved his head and suddenly gone "Should we tell him about Reiko who still alive?" ask Yoruka, Airi shook her head "It's not the right time" she said

* * *

The raven blinked several time and try to focus his gaze. All he could see was familiar ceiling above him... He know that ceiling, it's Shinra patient room, he thought as he try to sitting up from his position. The sound of heart machine immediately filled the room. He took of every cable that attached on his body and drag her feet to the side of the bed, he could feel the pain went through all over his body, make him grrited his lip try to endure every sound that will come out from his lip. Suddenly the door swung open and reveal a certain underground doctor, he look surprise to see the raven sitting on the bef

"Izaya?! Oh thank god, you made us worried sick. Falling into coma like that, don't do something like that again. EVER" he said while pulled the raven into a bear hug "Shinra, you would make my wound get worse" chuckled the raven. Shinra gasped "I'm sorry" he say while release his arm from the raven "How's your feeling?" he ask gently "Like a shit" replied the raven who earn a chuckle from the brunette "You should getting some rest, i would call everyone and tell them you already woke up" he say

The raven nodded then lying again on the bed, before the underground doctor could walk out Izaya call him "Ne, Shinra" the brunette hummed while turn around "What it is?" he ask "How long have been i out?" he asked "Including today? Hm, i guess two weeks. You got several shot in your body that you have to be so grateful because they missed your important vital, just a couple centimeter though. Your leg also got shot twice, and one shot on your thigh. It made you couldn't walk for maybe two month but don't worry you would be able walk again after it got healed, one shot on your arm, three shoot on your chest and abdoment and one shoot on your shoulder.

Seriously, i hear everything from Celty and now i'm wondering how could you still walk after get that injury? Not to mention the wound because the axe on your chest, it's a big enough and need stiches. You sure you're human? Because i really want to do some experiment with you" Shinra explained while grinned when he mention the part about experiment, Izaya gulped because he know how scary Shinra could when it's about something inhuman "No, thanks. I could assure you that i'm completely human" he said while pulled the cover slowly closed his eyes Shinra who sees it only chuckled then walk out from the room

The raven opened his eyes slowly when he hear the sound of the door being opened, he turn his head toward the door and see the familiar figure of the bartender standing right there. The raven could see the gloomy air around him and the guilty that written all over his face, but the blond didn't dare to see him, he just staring at the floor "Shizu-chan" the raven muttered while sitting up "Are you came here to visit me? How nice of you" he teased

He expected the blond would go on rage or at least gave a reaction but the taller male didn't answer or argue, he just standing there and completely ignore the ex-informant "Are you hear me, Shizu-chan? Oi... Earth to Shizu-chan" the raven keep calling him but when the blond keep ignore him. He grab a pillow and throw it toward the blond, it hit the blond directly on his face make him surprise and priceless "What the hell?! Izaya, what's that for? he growled then look toward the raven "Shut up, don't come here if you just standing there with gloomy air all around your body and face. You will make me even sicker than before" the raven spat but he suddenly stop when he realize the bag of sushi in his hand "Are you brought sushi for me?!" he ask cheerfuly

"Oh, yeah. Just some Ootoro" replied the blond, the raven eyes show the sparkle and motion his hand, move it up and down "Come come come" he said, the blond sighed walk toward the raven then handed the bag to the smaller man, he couldn't help but realize how pale the raven is maybe it's because he could see the raven clearly than before, a wave of guilt hit him on the chest, there's no mistaking about it. The raven definitely in bad shape, he really small and pale, more pale than usual. Izaya who realize the guilt on the blond eyes made his smile vanish "Shizu-chan" he try to call the blond and made his attention on him "It's not your fault" he whipered with a gently voice, something that Izaya never do toward the blond in seven years they know each other

"How could you say that? It's my fault, all of this is my fault" he pointed toward the raven bandages and the IV drip "It's okay, Shizu-chan. I didn't mad at you beside this isn't your fault" the raven said "This is my fault, Izaya. You protect my brother" he mumble, the raven smiled "No, it's not Shizuo. It's not your fault" the raven smiled a gently smiled, the blond fell to his knees beside Izaya bed while tears start streaming down from his honey coloured eyes

"I'm really sorry, Izaya. I'm really sorry, i should have help you at that time. I'm really useless, i couldn't even help you, not even with my inhuman strength. You really kind and offered us your help, and you warned me about my brother, you care to him" The blond keep blabbering while tears keep streaming down from his eyes, Izaya didn't like this. He didn't like how that beautiful orb now covered in tears and how the strongest man in Ikebukuro drop in his knees, but Shizuo would stop no matter how many Izaya call him

Bitting his bottom lips, he clench his hand into fist _'He didn't like this, seeing the strongest man in Ikebukuro fell to his kness and crying. He want Shizuo to stop, he want Shizuo to stop blaming himself but how? How he could do that when the blond doesn't even hear him'_ The raven extend his right hand and touch the blond cheek, it made the blond stop and looking at him, without saying anything he leaned down and bring their lips together, their lips brushed together for a couple second before the raven finally pull away

He could see the blond surprise face, he felt regret to pull away but he need Shizuo to stop, he look at the blond straight to his eyes "Don't worry, it's not your fault and i don't mad at you because of it, this is my fault. You're not useless, we know you couldn't help me at that time. So don't saying something like that and blaming yourself because i know that you are the most heart-warming person i ever know" he said

The blond can't held his tears, he jump toward the raven and trap him into a big hug. "Yosh yosh, stop crying now, you big baby. All emotional like this doesn't suit the strongest man in Ikebukuro, you know" chuckle the raven while patted the taller man back. Shizuo couldn't help but chuckle when he just realize that his biggest enemy in the past is the one who calm him when he's breakdown "Thanks, Izaya" he say while pulled away "You're welcome" he said then ripped off every cable on his body that Shinra attach to him early

"Wait, what are you doing?" ask Shizuo "I want to eat my sushi but i'm not gonna eat it in this room, it's remind me to hospital" he said "So?" ask the blond raised his eyebrow "Carry me" the raven deman while extended bot of his hand "Hell no, i'm not gonna carry you like a bride. Not in million years" the other male spat, the raven blinked before burst into laugh "You bastard, why are you laughing at?" he ask "Who said a bride style, Shizu-chan? Oh, don't tell me are you always thinking about that?" he teased

Shizuo blushed "Shut up" he growled "You could gave me a piggy back ride, Shizu-chan" he said "Oh, okay" he said then kneel down with his back faced the ex-informant. With an effort, he finally landed on the blond back "Now, let's go out. I have something to tell them" he said with his usual cheerful tone, the blond blushed and then shook his head "Stop command me around" he said while opened the door "Oh, but it'l always fun to tease you" the raven said as the blond walked out

When they got out from the room, Izaya was greeted by the sight if everyone try to comfort themselve on Shinra living room. They attention soon change toward the blond and the raven "Catastrophe has happened?!" yelled Kida "Is this the sign that tomorrow the sun will be rise from the west?" ask Saburo "I don't know but i'm pretty sure pig doesn't fly" say Kadota "And yet we are watching the most impossible thing, right infront of us" Kida said

"Shut up, boy. I'm just helping him" growled the blond."Yeah, Shizu-chan just helping me. Put me on the couch, Shizu-chan" he said, the blond sighed then walk toward the couch and placed the raven on it, Shinra who just getting back from the kitchen widened his eyes "Izaya?! What are you doing here?! You should get some rest, you can't leave your bed. Not in your condition" he blabbering while Izaya close his ear "Shizu-chan brought me out" he said, the underground doctor glance toward the blond and practically send him a death-glare

"What are you doing, Shizuo?!" he yelled "Eh? It's not me, it's him. He's the one asking me to take him out" the blond retorded "Can't you see that he's in hurt?!" shout the brunette "Well, i didn't know that, i'm just trying to help him"

"Well, you just made him worsen" argued the underground doctor

"I'm sorry, okay. I don't even know about that"

While Shizuo and Shinra had their little argument, Izaya ignore them and start eating his fatty tuna without even bothering about his friend "Well, you two could save that argument for later. I have something important to tell you" he said as he take his laptop on the coffee table

He really glad that no one bother to move his laptop "Did you know who's behind this attack, Izaya-san?" ask Mikado "Of course, yes. Did you think my tittle as the best informant in Ikebukuro and Shinjuku were just a mere nickname?" he grinned "Anyway, i do have some important information for you all, but first i want to ask about something" he said while start typing on his laptop

"Are you ever hear the group named Anti-dollars?" he ask with serious tone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it took me a long time to update... Unfortunately, my laptop got some virus and i need to fix it... And i'm so stupid to forget make any back-up for this story, so yeah... The story already finished but i lose the file... It's really suck... Really really suck but i can't do anything... So yeah, i'm sorry for the late update, i'll try to go back to my schedule
> 
> See you, next chapter
> 
> Bye bye ^^


End file.
